Escaleras de perfección
by Alexandria Kousuke
Summary: Cuando somos estudiantes, muchos de ellos tienen un enamoramiento con uno de sus profesores. Uno de esos casos, es la experiencia de Mutou Yugi Puzzleshipping (Desde la perspectiva de Yugi)
1. Escaleras de perfección

**Como saben, Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, si no, al gran Master: Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Pues en mi defensa personal, esta historia nació ayer, si ayer, hablaba con Lizzie de x cosas y básicamente ella me dio la idea.**

 **Yo lo dejare hasta aquí, porque personalmente si lo hago Longshot siento que no lo voy a terminar.**

 **Por cierto... no hay diálogos ._. Antes me acuerdo que me mataba para dar una situación con mucho dialogo y ahora no los hay.**

 **Ahora si me disculpan, mientras leen, me esconderé de un panda bebe**

* * *

Escaleras de perfección

La clase de sociales era una de las clases que a su "humilde" opinión era demasiado hipócrita, sobre todo las personas que se estaban encargados u obligados a enseñarla, individuos que se hacían llamar "profesores", por la sencilla razón de que enseñaban como era la sociedad en esos momentos, pero estaba casi seguro que sus profesores tenían otras ideas en mente, podrían estar de acuerdo en unos sentidos y desacuerdo en otras cosas que la sociedad impuso a lo largo de los años, pero era su trabajo enseñar según en una carta descriptiva, algo que estaban obligados a seguir al pie de la letra.

Su vida universitaria era buena, estaba cursando ya el sexto semestre de su carrera, podría decirse que no se quejaba de la decisión que tomo, tal vez en el pasado se arrepentía, pero había cosas que realmente disfrutaba de la carrera. Dicha elección lo llevo a conocer a sus mejores amigos, Bakura Ryo e Ishtar Marik. También tenía a sus amigos Honda Hiroto y Jonouchi Katsuya, los cuales también estudiaban la universidad, en el caso de Honda, en otra universidad en otro lugar lejos de Domino y Jono, en la misma que él, pero otra carrera y en distinto salón que él.

La educación siempre es vista por escaleras

En ese semestre en particular, todas las asignaturas de su paquete de estudio, tenían que ver con lo social: Grupos, Familias, Comunidades etc. Tenía que admitir que la opinión de esa clase al principio se fue de manera rápida al estar presente en la primera clase. No era el horario que le había tocado esa clase (Que era las últimas dos horas del día), tampoco porque se le parecía interesante la sociedad (Que debería debido la carrera que estudia), lo era por la persona que estaba explicando toda la clase, el maestro que les toco ese semestre, le daba intereses a la materia.

La similitud física con él era una cosa extraordinaria, ambos podrían parecer hermanos gemelos sino fuera por la gran diferencia de edad que separaba a ambos, las facciones de ambos también eran muy diferentes, ojos carmesí con orgullo y carisma que era muy difícil de explicar con simples palabras y ojos amatista ingenuos e inexplicables, que apenas conocen el mundo que lo estaba rodeando. Sus amigos en la hora del almuerzo solían jugar bromas y poniéndole apodos a aquel maestro parecido a él como "La oscuridad de Yugi" y en su opinión personal, ese apodo no le quedaba para nada mal.

Si el tuviera los recursos necesarios, tal vez ya se hubiera aventurado a investigar más sobre aquel maestro, lo único que sabía es que lo habían contratado el semestre pasado, pero no tuvo la dicha que le diera clases hasta ese modulo escolar, también, por su acento al hablar, que fuera de origen egipcio. Lamentablemente para él, nunca apareció información nueva, en la universidad no había secreto alguno de la vida de los maestros pero en el caso de su "Yami" era complemente confidencial, no sabía si estar ansioso o aliviado de que nadie hubiera comenzando a investigar sobre su maestro.

El buscaría las escaleras de la perfección

Como todo buen joven adulto que era, comenzó a crearse su propia película, en donde solo estuviera él y Atem (El verdadero nombre de su profesor). En donde comenzaban hablar fuera del contexto escolar, después o antes de su graduación, realmente no le importaba, tal vez la charla seria formal y después conforme pasaba el tiempo serian charlas mucho más libres tachando el "Maestro y Estudiante", llegarían a tener una hermosa relación y si las cosas marchaban muy bien, entonces, las campanas de la iglesia bailarían y sonarían por el júbilo de aquel día tan feliz, con los anillos de oro en sus dedos…

Anillo

Ahora que lo pensaba con mucha atención sobre aquel objeto tan pequeño con un sinfín de significados para la sociedad y muchas personas en sí, en manera automática su vista fue buscando la mano derecha de su profesor que como siempre explicaba su asignatura a la clase. No pudo evitar ver primero al responsable de muchas de sus fantasías, tanto inocentes como aquellas que aún son tabú en la sociedad, con mucho temor, se fijó en la mano izquierda de aquel que parecía su reflejo, en el dedo anular izquierdo que nunca antes había prestado atención hasta en ese momento.

Un pequeño anillo de oro estaba ahí, perfectamente colocado y pareciera que no le quedaba ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, sino perfecto. Debido a la distancia que existía desde su asiento y el profesor, no podía distinguir muy bien el anillo, aunque podía jurar que dicho anillo tenía un hermoso grabado y juraba que ese grabado hacia la forma de un gran dragón, el cual, también estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero en esos momentos no recordaba en donde, ahora en esos momentos, la película que se imaginó a lado de su maestro se empezaba a quemar lentamente.

Tal vez la cara de puso al notar la existencia de aquel anillo debió ser de un shock total con una pizca de terror, con certeza no lo sabía muy bien, pero podía escuchar como Ryo a la distancia de él, que le quería preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero el descubrimiento de esa joya realmente lo había desconcertado, nunca, desde ese inicio de agosto se había percatado de aquel anillo, ni mucho menos cuando se lo cruzaban en la hora de los descansos, era como si hubiera visto a su convivencia, quitando todo aquello que rompiera todos sus sueños.

Al salir de aquella clase, antes de que Ryo y Marik preguntaran sobre su repentino cambio, les pregunto sobre aquel anillo con el grabado de dragón, quería estar seguro de que simplemente ese pequeño objeto apareció de la noche a la mañana y no que ya estuviera adornado en dedo de Atem desde el día que iniciaron las clases, inclusive que no estuviera en su dedo cuando fue contratado por la universidad. La respuesta de sus amigos realmente fue un golpe al escuchar de que al menos ellos si habían visto ya muchas veces el objeto de oro en dedo anular de su profesor.

La palabra mentira resonaba en su cabeza mientras que esperaban a fuera de detención a Jonouchi, las palabras que comentaron Ryo y Marik quería cambiarlas a sin conveniencia, crearse un cuento que estaba seguro que no iba a funcionar, quería negarse a la posibilidad de que todo eso era cierto y esperaba de una pequeña broma de sus amigos, que querían ver su reacción y que lamentaban de jugarle una broma tan pesada como esa, simplemente deseaba eso, quería esa oportunidad con su maestro ignorando la diferencia de edad que los estaba separando, la sociedad ha visto cosas peores que eso.

Una vez que Jonouchi era libre de la detección y explicara que era la culpa de su maestra por haberlo retado, los cuatro amigos caminaban a la salida de la universidad para ir a sus casas, al día siguiente seria sábado y también estaban hablando sobre qué hacer durante ese pequeño fin de semana, debido que tenían que tener en cuenta que necesitarían mucho tiempo para las tareas de la universal, aunque Katsuya no le importara mucho ese asunto y sabían tres personas de cuatro, que dejaría todo para el final y lo haría a última hora como de costumbre.

Llegando a sus casilleros para poder cambiarse de zapatos, el pequeño tricolor no pudo evitar alzar su vista y ver a su maestro caminar con un maletín, sin importar que estuviera en calcetines corrió a la puerta para gritar su nombre, pero dicho grito nunca llego debido a lo que sus ojos amatistas estaban mirando. Un auto negro del año se detuvo a un lado de Atem, unos ojos zafiros fríos se vieron cuando la ventana del copiloto y juraba un reclamo de su maestro pero que el otro sujeto no le dio importancia, un ritual que solo ellos dos tenían.

Hay muchos dichos en psicología, algunos de ellos es este:

"Los psicólogos siempre se divorcian"

Si pudiera dar ese paso con su "Yami"

Rompería con ese dicho

Los dos serian la excepción

* * *

 **Creo que muchos saben que mi OTP es el Prideshipping y amo molestar a Yugi D así que, ¡TAN TAN! Al principio quería poner a Bakura como profesor y a Ryo como el comprometido o esposo, como quieran, pero al momento de escribir fue Atem que salió y él se quedó y claro que su amado era el querido Seto *-***


	2. Magic & Wizard

**Si ya se, ya se, dirán ¿No que se había acabado? La verdad es que sí, yo le iba dejar hasta el capi uno, pero Lizzie y otra amiga me estuvieron poniendo cara de perro a punto de morir, además que más ideas llegaban a mi mente, era imposible no darle una continuación, solo espero que el proyecto les guste tanto como a ellas y disfruten de la lectura**

 **Advertencia: Si desean a un Yugi, lindo y tierno, les advierto que no lo verán en este fic, veremos un parte completamente nueva de él.**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Si no hubiera sido por los gritos de atención que le mandaban, Ryo, Marik y Jonouchi, era un hecho que se quedaría en pie, en donde estuvo hace unos pocos minutos, aquel auto negro que recogió a su amado profesor y unos ojos azules, que a pesar de todo no lo miraban a él directamente, sentía que se burlaban de él, por haber llegado demasiado tarde a la vida de su Yami. Aquellos zafiros que era una clara amenaza a todas esas hermosas fantasías que creo al estar en esa clase que se volvió su favorita en el primer día.

No se dio cuenta cuando salió de su chance después de un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza por parte de su rubio amigo, fue de nuevo a la universidad para ponerse los zapatos y seguir a sus amigos. La lluvia de preguntas e interrogantes comenzó a llenarle, tanto que era demasiado incomodo, las excusas de que "todo está bien" "No sé qué paso" no era creíble para sus tres amigos y evitaba en toda costa decirles la verdad, eran los mejores amigos, sí, pero algo le decía que no verían con buenos ojos sus sentimientos por Atem, los quería, pero no aceptaría esa opinión.

A pesar de todas sus negativas de querer hablar sobre lo que le paso en la clase sociales, al notar aquel anillo burlón en aquel dedo de su maestro y lo que paso al salir de esa manera de la universidad, para mala suerte de sus amigos, tuvieron que parar, no porque no quisieran, estaban preocupados por el pequeño tricolor de ojos amatista, era porque habían llegado a la casa de Yugi, la cual, era la más cercana a la universidad, después seguía Marik, Ryo y al final Jonouchi, al ver la casa tienda, el más pequeño logro sentir alivio.

Con la advertencia de que él lunes por la mañana, no se libraría del interrogatorio que le esperaba, el de ojos amatista se despidió de sus amigos que seguían con su trayecto directo a sus casa, solo le rogaba a todos los dioses existentes, de que sus amigos se les olvidara todo lo pasado ese día, realmente no quería hablar con ellos con nadie, deseaba que fuera secreto hasta él que Atem le diera el _sí_ oficial y estuviera completamente seguro que los dos vivirían felices y para siempre, era lo que gustaría que pasara… y pasara.

Entro a la casa-tienda de su abuelo, notando como, aprovechando que era la hora del cierre, su abuelo mostraba esa personalidad de coleccionista y amante de los juegos, nueva mercancía llego y eso era algo que el abuelo Sugoroku le levantaba mucho el ánimo, sobre todo cuando llegaba los sobres de _"Magic & Wizard"_(1), un juego muy famosos que a pesar de ya tener varios años en el mercado, seguía teniendo nuevos jugadores, duelistas como se les solía llamar a los que jugaban el juego. Él amaba también el juego, su _deck_ lo fue construyendo desde que tenía ocho años.

De repente la imagen de la carta más preciada de su abuelo llego a su mente, _"Blue-Eyes White Dragón"_ llego de tal manera que se lo imagino volando hasta formar la misma posee que estaba en el anillo que hace unos minutos miro de una mala manera, diciendo una excusa de que se sentía muy mal, fue a su habitación a encender la computadora que tenía en su habitación, nunca se imaginó que ese anillo de oro y _"Magic & Wizard" _tuvieran alguna conexión ¿Por qué Atem llevaría un anillo del Dragón blanco, exactamente en ese dedo en particular? ¿Era por alguna razón?

Muchas cosas venían e iban por su cabeza mientras que esperaba a que la computadora estuviera completamente disponible para comenzar a navegar por internet y buscar todo lo relacionado con _"Magic & Wizard"_ y su maestro. Lo primero que escribió estando en _"Google"_ fue el nombre de su maestro: Atem Halakti, en cuestión de mini-segundos obtuvo varios artículos de hace varios años a la alcance de un _click_ , entrando inmediatamente en el primer artículo en donde su mirada amatista encontró, reconocería esa mirada carmesí y ese cabello tan parecido al suyo en cualquier parte, realmente el juego y Atem estaban conectados.

En los artículos que encontraban hablaban de diferentes torneos del famoso juego de cartas, que su maestro en su juventud, cada año participaba jugando y la final terminaba con alguien más que nunca llego a quitarle su trono como el rey duelista, el nombre del otro jugador era Seto Kaiba, también mostraban una fotografía de él y lo reconoció como aquellos ojos zafiros que fueron a recoger a Atem esa tarde en la universidad, así que ambos se conocieron en uno de esos torneos y la rivalidad que tenían se volvió en una _obsesión peligrosa_ para Seto.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento al leer que hubo un año en donde Atem no participo en el torneo y ese año fue Kaiba quien lo gano, en dicho artículo no mencionaba esa razón por la cual su futuro maestro no participo, pero si mencionaba que fue hasta el siguiente año que participo de nuevo, pero que esta vez, fue Seto quien no participo en dicha competencia (aunque el resultado fue el mismo, siendo su Yami el ganador), pero, fue muy frustrante no saber la razón por la cual Atem no participio un año, un secreto más de aquel tricolor que le robo el corazón.

Con esa relación ya explicada, el anillo del dragón y Atem con _"Magic & Wizard" _resuelta era fácil imaginarse, que posiblemente a su profesor le gustaba jugar el juego aun a pesar de que se había retirado hacia años (si sus cálculos eran correctos, se retiró justo después de haber entrado en la universidad) y por eso llevaba ese anillo, a cualquier persona que le gustara un objeto, grupo o cualquier otra cosa, lo llevaría como un accesorios o ropa, era totalmente normal decirle a las personas que te gustaba algo con la vestimenta.

Era un alivio que no fuera algo más el significado de ese anillo, regreso a la lista de búsqueda solo para darle una vista rápida y cerrar el navegador, pero un artículo más abajo le llamo un poco su atención: _"Empresario Kaiba Seto, contrae nupcias con…"_ el titulo no salía completo en el enlace que _"Google"_ pero sin más, se escuchó un _click_ en la habitación y lo que la noticia tenia, volvió a destruir a su corazón, la noticia hablaba que efectivamente, el gran CEO, Kaiba Seto se había casado con Halakti Atem, era un artículo largo, pero por el shock que recibió, únicamente atino a cerrar el navegador.

Lagrimas que no habían salido en la clase de sociales lo estaban haciendo ahora, esa esperanza al encontrar una posible razón del porque ese adorno en su dedo se desvaneció lentamente, la fotografía de la boda, ambos comprometidos vestidos de negro, rostros serios que en esa ocasión mostraban alegría contenida ante las cámaras, era como una burla a su ser, y sobre todo, aquellos ojos azules que miraban a su pareja con amor y _burla_ a su parecer, esa persona castaña e importante no debería estar ahí, en su lugar, la Amatista debería de reemplazar al Zafiro.

* * *

 **(1) En el manga, así se le conoce al juego**

 **Pues seria todo del capi de hoy ._. una pregunta no mas ¿Alguien sabe como puedo actualizar un capitulo ya publicado? le tengo un poco a FF por esa cuestión, en fin, espero que disfruten del capitulo n_n**


	3. Puzzle

**Creo que es tiempo record que actualice a una semana, ¿me creerán que ya lo tenía desde el viernes a mano? Pero como siempre, es viernes, llegue cansada, el fin de semana fue un caos en el trabajo, me puse a hacer cosas X el lunes (como leer cierto capi recién subidito de uno de mis fics favoritos *x*) y ayer llegando de la uni lo pase a compu y se lo di a mi beta para decirme que tenía que corregir.**

 **Cambie algunas cosas a lo que tenía en la versión a mano, por eso me gusta escribir primero a mano y después trascribirlo porque las ideas me fluyen más y sobre todo termino escribiendo un poco más.**

 **Espero que este fic vaya siendo de su agrado, realmente estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic *3* y de que quiero terminarlo, quiero terminarlo**

 **¡DIGAN NO A UN YUGI LINDO Y TIERNO! (?)**

* * *

La semana paso rápidamente para el pequeño tricolor de ojos amatistas, tanto así que había pasado ya un mes desde el horrible descubrimiento de Yugi. El lunes después de ese _trágico_ fin de semana, sus amigos como habían dicho esa tarde del viernes no se olvidaron de sus palabras y estuvieron todo esa mañana atrás de su pequeño amigo para saber cuál era la razón por la cual había actuado tan raro en el salón y a la hora de la salida. Al tener siempre la misma respuesta del pequeño, decidieron dejarlo por la paz, al menos por ahora que estaba en ese estado de no decir nada.

Conforme pasaban los días, Yugi iba descubriendo de poco a poco más cosas de su amado profesor de sociales, una de ellas era el hecho de que a Atem no siempre lo llevaba y recogía aquellos ojos zafiros que supuestamente era su esposo, en ocasiones Atem iba en su propio auto (no tan nuevo como del CEO), otras muy contadas las ocasiones, su Yami era llevado por Kaiba, pero se iba a en taxi cuando por razones que desconocía, el castaño no pasaba por él, al parecer su compañía era más importante que su amado tricolor.

Hace dos semanas atrás, Atem les había dejado un pequeño trabajo de investigación sobre el tema que ellos quisieran investigar, únicamente temas que tuvieran que tener relación a la materia y lo visto últimamente en clase, claramente el trio de amigos de Yugi, Ryo y Marik se juntaron para realizar dicho proyecto, al menos durante ese transcurso de tiempo, los dos últimos solo se concentraban en hacer el trabajo, después de todo querían hacerlo perfecto, ya que según su Yami les daría un punto extra en el examen final al mejor trabajo, todos darían lo mejor de sí.

En ese día en particular, a mitad del plazo de la entrega de dicho proyecto, todos los equipos le darían el avance de su investigación a Atem y podrían irse a sus casas a descansar, aunque eso ultimo no estaba en planes del pequeño amatista, de hecho, al igual que él, Ryo, Marik y otros tres equipos se quedaron con su amado tricolor a hablar con él, en las últimas dos semanas, para desgracia de Yugi, muchos de sus compañeros se empezaron a acercar a su maestro, no era raro que los alumnos hicieran eso con un profesor, pero sentía celos.

Dos de sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar, y una de ellas dio un chillido de alegría cuando noto el anillo de oro en el anular izquierdo de su maestro y después de ello, sus compañeros se sorprendieron aún más al notar a aquel dragón blanco que tenía que ver con _"Magic & Wizard"_ y sin que los ojos carmesí se dieran cuenta de los ojos amatista, Atem confirmo lo que el pequeño Yugi ya sabía, que efectivamente estaba casado y tenía ya seis años de estarlo, el tricolor menor sintió que algo moría al escuchar los años de casados de su maestro.

Otro de sus compañeros miro de cerca el anillo y a diferencia del joven Mutou, se dio cuenta con suma facilidad que aquel pequeño objeto tenía a _"Blue-Eyes White Dragón", y_ una vez más, Atem comento lo que ya sabía de antemano Yugi, que dicho Dragón, era el mismo que _"Magic & Wizard" _y otro dato que desconocía por completo, que dicho dragón era el monstruo AS de su pareja y eterno rival. La pregunta de que su pareja tenía su monstruo AS en su anillo no tardó mucho en llegar, a lo que Atem contesto de nuevo a esa pregunta con un sí, aclarando que era _"Black Magician"_

Algo que era muy notable para quien notara a Yugi de cerca, como en el caso de Marik, es que el pequeño tricolor estaba muy molesto, aunque el dueño de los ojos lavanda no sabía el porqué, era el hecho de que Yugi se sentía frustrado y enojado porque Atem evitaba dar mucha información personal, de hecho las evadía con otras preguntas que después contestaba sin revelar nada, solo dijo el nombre de su pareja, que de nuevo, el de ojos amatista ya sabía de sobra y que algunos de sus compañeros se sorprendieron y otros, como él, ya sabían ese dato.

Las dos horas de clase pasaron de manera rápida para todos, entre sus compañeros que quedaban de retar a su maestro en el juego de cartas, llego la hora de que Atem se llevara los trabajos e irse a casa, en esa ocasión su profesor se llevó su auto, sabiendo que tendría que llevarlos y su pareja no estaría dispuesto a ayudarle a llevar dichos trabajos de estudiantes. Tanto el tricolor de baja estatura y dos alumnos más, ayudaron a Atem a llevar dichos trabajos hasta la cajuela del auto de los ojos carmesí.

El vehículo de su Yami era de un color vino, parecido a sus hermosos, orgullosos y encantadores ojos, pero no podían competir con esas dos joyas que su maestro tenia, aprovechando que tenía una excusa para mirar el auto de reojo, se dispuso a ver, si había un poco de información a simple vista, para su muy mala suerte, los vidrios estaban polarizados y no podría obtener más información, como papeles importantes, cartas o algo para a completar el rompecabezas de la vida de su amado profesor de origen egipcio. Realmente su amada oscuridad protegía su vida privada de cualquier desconocido

 _Pero él YA no era un desconocido._

Se unió con sus amigos, una vez que los trabajos ya estaban seguro en la cajuela, la cual estaba completamente vacía. Solo escuchaba como Atem abría y cerraba su vehículo y se iba directo a su casa, aunque quisiera saber dónde vive, no era tan rápido para seguir a un auto en movimiento, además que sus amigos se extrañarían que se fuera corriendo tras su maestro. El trayecto a su casa, algo extraño paso que Marik se dio cuenta, Yugi no hablaba, tenía sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

 _¿Qué fue lo que Atem vio en ese sujeto? ¿Por qué Atem escogió a un hombre que no sabía apreciarlo? ¿Por qué escogió a Seto Kaiba? ¿Por qué a tempano de hielo que miraba a todos como piezas de ajedrez?_

 _¿Qué tenía Seto Kaiba que él no?_

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capi, un poco más corto que los otros dos, pero ble, ya veremos.**

 **Como se están dando cuenta no pongo diálogos, porque siento que no va a mi estilo de escritura (culpen al rol por esto) pero si ustedes quieren puedo ponerlos aunque no garantice 100%**

 **También tengo pensado MAS adelante escribir un capi desde la perspectiva de otro personaje de la historia (Atem, Seto, Marik etc).**

 **Ya se revelo un secreto que** ** _angelegipcio_** **noto el primer día, que monstruo tenia Kaiba en su anillo, yo me imagino que si hubiera sido** ** _Kuriboh_** **, ni muerto se pone ese anillo y más cuando lees el manga**

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Yūjō

**Pues ¡Hola a todos! espero que estén muy bien, aquí rompo la barrera de los tres capis publicados y vamos con el cuarto, personalmente este capi en mi cabeza primeramente iba estar desde la perspectiva de Yugi, pero la musa hizo su trabajo y al segundo párrafo de la versión a mano se paso a ser la vista de Marik.**

 **Quiero decir que ya esta la versión a mano del quinto capitulo, pero como siempre, espero subirlo el próximo miércoles, para no acostumbrarlos de subir capítulos tan seguido, a demás que aun no lo paso a PC, tengo flojera en hacerlo pero ya ven.**

 **También** **, este capitulo es el mas largo de la historia, personalmente tengo un poco de miedo a escribir capítulos de mas de dos paginas de word, de hecho, un párrafo mas y me pasaba a la cuarta pagina, espero que les guste, porque si este capitulo por el momento es el mas largo, no me quiero imaginar cuando lleguemos a ese punto de la historia que ¡AHHHH! Si, va ver mucho movimiento y demás.**

 **Muchas gracias a _angelegipcio_ por su punto de vista, en este capitulo trate de hacer útil a tus consejos, espero no desilusionarte.**

 **Sin mas les dejo el capi~**

* * *

Las risas sonaban en un pequeño establecimiento del centro, era un lugar de comida chatarra de procedencia americana _"Burger World"_ era muy conocido por sus deliciosas hamburguesas y las personas que eran adicta a esta comida en especial venían al menos una vez a la semana a relajarse y comer una comida que los llenaran. Venían muchos grupos de personas a pasarla con amigos, por lo que era demasiado normal escuchar a veces las conversaciones que los clientes daban con sus amigos, pero eso solo pasaba si eras demasiado curioso, cuando uno estaba en lo suyo solo estaba en sus conversaciones.

Por primera vez en el semestre, él con sus tres amigos por fin hablaban de cosas que pasaban en sus casas, en el caso de Jonouchi, hablaba de cosas que le pasaban su trabajo de medio tiempo y a la opinión del oji-lavanda y los otros tres era mucho más divertido que escuchar que Yugi encontró a su abuelo bailar vals con su carta atesorada o a Ryo, charlando sobre cosas de ocultismo que más de dar risa, les daba demasiado miedo y los otros tres no entendían los gustos tan _exóticos_ que el albino tenía con todas esas cosas raras.

Cuando inicio el semestre, Marik se dio cuenta que su amigo tricolor estaba comenzando a cambiar desde que salieron de aquella clase de sociales, en donde de manera radical que cuando estaban los cuatro amigos juntos, simplemente Yugi tenía la mirada en las nubes, suspiraba a cada rato y cuando se le preguntaba que le pasaba, solo decía que estaba pensado en cosas que no eran importancia compartirlas, ¿Por qué esas amatistas no se daban cuenta que unos ojos lavanda esperaban una respuesta honesta? No lo sabía, eso le hacía pensar a Marik muchas cosas, tales buenas como malas.

¿Algo le pasaba al abuelo de Yugi? ¿Alguno de los brabucones de la universidad se estaban metiendo con él? ¿Se estaba metiendo en las drogas? No lo sabía, la respuesta no lo sabía, por más que quería encontrar preguntas positivas, no las encontraba _lógicas_ en el caso del tricolor, si fuera algo de alegría, su amigo no se estaría cayendo como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Enamorado? Esa pregunta se le había cruzado ya tantas veces, pero… ¿Por qué Yugi ocultaría ese acontecimiento a ellos? Si fuera ello, tanto él como Ryo y Jonouchi, le apoyarían en todo, por algo eran amigos.

La risa del pequeño Yugi hundía el lugar, no era secreto para nadie, que el tricolor amaba las hamburguesas y cuando de estas se trataban podría ganarle a Ryo a un concurso de comida y aun así seguir comiendo hasta que los ingredientes de dicha comida se acabaran. De nuevo Yugi era el mismo de siempre, de nuevo era esa amatista que reía con sus cosas, que ponía mucha atención a las charlas que daban y opinaba y de nuevo reía, por las plumas doradas de Ra, como aquellos cabellos cenizos extrañaban la risa del tricolor, reír y olvidándose de la universidad.

El poseedor de ojos lavanda, desde el primer día en la universidad en donde conoció y se llevó de maravilla con Ryo y Yugi, se dio cuenta de algo, que la amistad que siempre tenía con esos dos será de la más duraderas y eso quería creerlo y lo afirmaba a todos aquellos que le hacían la pregunta de: _¿Quién eran sus mejores amigos?_ Pero para Marik, el pequeño tricolor de ojos amatista era más que su amigo a pasar aquellos semestres, se había convertido aquel que le robo el corazón y solo quería ver esa sonrisa en los labios de Mutou.

En el transcurro de los meses y los pocos años que tenía conociendo a Yugi, se daba cuenta de que no lo miraba solo como amigo, en parte se sentía demasiado feliz e _importante_ cuando el tricolor corría y le decía todas sus cosas, confiaba en Yugi y Yugi confiaba en él, aquella confianza se iba convirtiendo en amor por parte del oji-lavanda, la sonrisa de Yugi era su medicina y su felicidad su gasolina, por eso, aunque el pequeño tricolor estuviera enamorado de alguien más, lo apoyaría, porque si Yugi era feliz con alguien más, él era feliz mirando la sonrisa del pequeño

 _Por eso la amistad era más importante que el amor, en este caso._

No era porque Marik poseía lo que los psicólogos llaman _"El ojo clínico"_ que se daba cuenta de los cambios de Yugi, esa sonrisa ya no estaba en sus labios, aquellas ganas de aprender poco a poco se iban alejando, solo una clase era la que el pequeño amatista sobresalía, la clase de sociales, en donde todo comenzó a cambiar, para su muy mala suerte, a veces odiaba mucho tener ese ojo clínico, tal vez si fuera ajeno del comportamiento de Mutou, sería mucho más fácil decir que no pasaba nada y hacerse de la vista gorda, pero de verdad, el sentía algo por aquel oji-amastita que era imposible no preocuparse por él.

Recuerda muy bien cómo es que Yugi se quejaba de su paquete de ese semestre, que era todo en grupo y a pesar de la carrera que estaba estudiando y como temió, casi todas las materias iban para abajo a excepción de la clase de sociales, en donde a su juicio notaba como el tricolor se esmeraba para poner atención, no tenía ese rostro lleno de frustración y con ganas de irse como comúnmente salir que tenía en sus otras materias, Jonouchi no podía notarlo debido que estudiaba en otra facultad y Ryo comenzó a ver los cambios cuando se lo menciono.

Pensaba que todo iba bien con Yugi en el transcurso de la carrera en donde la mueca de fastidio de aburrimiento se iba y se mostraba realmente feliz con la decisión que había tomado, se los comento una vez que estaban también en aquel establecimiento y desde entonces, la amatista, poco a poco iba subiendo en sus calificaciones, se esforzaba en todos sus proyectos, tareas y exámenes que se les proponía hacer, hasta que llego el sexto semestre y de nuevo, las muecas del pequeño tricolor se mostraban fastidiadas, estaba seguro que Yugi no sería un psicólogo grupal.

Comió un poco de su hamburguesa mientras que los recuerdos aun llegaban, Ryo de nuevo había tomado charla y hablaba sobre que quiere armar un _deck_ de ocultismo, miraba las caras de los otros dos, hundiéndose en sus asientos, casi seguro de que si fuera por el rubio y el tricolor se irían corriendo o tratarían de cambiar la conversación, pero el albino tenía una linda sonrisa mientras hablaba que había un miedo de herirle los sentimientos a decirle que dejara de hablar de aquel tema que los ponía incomodo, más a Jonouchi que estaba a punto de romperse por el miedo.

Ahora era el turno de Yugi de hablar de algo que le había pasado en las últimas semanas, con unas risa traviesa en sus labios se le escapo y después todo se quedó en silencio, observo como este miraba por la ventana y la hamburguesa que aún estaba sin terminar, quedo en la bandeja que hace unos minutos atrás la mesera les coloco en la mesa dejado con toda la comida pedida. Solo tuvo que acercarse un poco a Yugi para saber que estaba pasando y no fue el único que lo hizo, también Ryo y Jonouchi lo hicieron para saber que le pasaba al más pequeño.

En la ventana se podía ver a su maestro de sociales, al parecer también estaba aprovechando ese fin de semana para estar con amigos, aunque en su caso estaba con una sola persona, lo más aterrador de ese asunto para el de ojos lavanda, era que la persona que estaba con Atem, era igualito a él, solo que los cabellos eran mucho más rebeldes que los suyos, más alto y maduro como en el caso de Yugi y Atem y esa cara de loco homicida era más terrorífico que todas las historias que Ryo se inventaba, si pudiera juzgar, diría que lo acaban de sacar de un manicomio, al parecer iba hablando con el tricolor mayor y su profesor lo escuchaba negando con la cabeza.

\- _Es como ver una versión adulta de Yugi y Marik ¡Incluso parecen mejores amigos!_

La frase dicha por Ryo hizo que de inmediato, Yugi se levantara de su asiento y sin decir nada más salió corriendo rumbo a los baños. Su cara y la de sus amigos era de sorpresa, no habían entendido porque el de ojos amatista reacciono de esa manera, parecía tan irreal, tan, lejano a lo que Yugi realmente era, no soporto ni un segundo más y fue a los baños ¿Acaso Halakti le hizo algo malo a Yugi sin que ellos, sobre todo ÉL se dieran cuenta de ello? Estaba a unos pasos de abrir la puerta del baño, de hecho ya tenía la mano en la perilla cuando…

 _Llanto_

Por primera vez, escuchaba esa voz llorando, no le miraba directamente, pero se sentía muy mal por el hecho de escuchar a Yugi llorando. Aparto la mano de la perilla para convertirla en puño, sintiendo un odio irracional a aquel que le ocasiono el llanto, no sabía si era el hecho de que Halakti estaba en el centro de Domino con una persona idéntica a él, o la persona que estaba con su maestro le hizo a daño a Yugi, pero por primera vez, el sentimiento llamado odio llego a llenar su corazón, por primera vez, quería abrazar a Yugi y decirle que todo estará bien

 _¿Qué hacía sufrir a Yugi Mutou?_

* * *

 **Y es todo, a diferencia del anime/manga de YGO!, yo si le daré una razón a Marik para odiar a mi lindo Atem *3***

 **También, Marik no iba ser que un personaje X en la historia, pero como les dije, la musa hizo de las suyas y entra mucho mas protagonismo, su capitulo es este y creo que el siguiente es el de Atem, pero primero tiene que pasar un evento que se ira acercando para que sea su gran capitulo.**

 **Seto tendrá también su capitulo especial, de hecho ese capitulo es MAS adelante y es el que tengo ya escrito.**

 **En fin, les dejo por ahora, cualquier cosita por aqui o por alla o3o quisiera añadir que la historia también la subo en AY y Wattpad, de hecho ahi tengo una historia Klepto y Puzzle con Yugi panda bebe al 100%, solo que aun no se porque no las subo aqui xD**

 **¡Que tengan una buena semana mis niñas y niños amantes del yaoi!**


	5. Seguridad

**¿Qué tal mis amantes del yaoi? Pues aquí en una semana más y les traigo el capítulo 5 de esta historia *-***

 **Tengo que decir que en parte lo siento como un capítulo de relleno, pero que se la hacer, relleno o no, yo tengo que seguir, además que presiento que voy a un buen ritmo, claro como esta historia realmente la quiero seguir hasta el final, mi primer yaoi long-shot terminado *3* me hace mucha ilusión.**

 **Sin más, no le digo mucho y les dejo el capítulo de hoy, disfruten de la lectura~**

* * *

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo por un largo tiempo, aquella agua salada que sus ojos expulsaban no podían ser controladas, le dolía su corazón que nunca antes había comenzando a amar, le dolía demasiado a ver su amado en la compañía de alguien más, esa persona que por lejos se notaba que había escapado de un hospital psiquiátrico salía con su amado y él no podía tener ese lujo que siempre quiso tener cuando conoció a Yami, acaso la persona que se parecía a Marik… ¿Era paciente de su maestro? No lo creía, después de todo un psicólogo no puede salir con sus pacientes.

Se levantó del suelo, estaba recargado en la puerta del baño para poder evitar que alguien más entrara y lo viera de esa manera, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran de esa manera, realmente le dolían las emociones que surgieron al ver esa escena que aún estaba atormentando su cerebro y que repetía ese acontecimiento una y otra vez. ¿Acaso tendría una oportunidad con Atem? ¿Era un _rival_ para esa persona y para el esposo? Se acercó al lavamanos para limpiarse la cara y _borrar_ cualquier rastro de llanto que pudiera quedar en su rostro antes de salir de nuevo con sus amigos.

Una vez que Yugi se sintió mentalmente preparado para salir se dispuso a regresar, al llegar con sus amigos se sentó en su lugar y una vez más en ese semestre, fue envuelto en muchas preguntas que no quería contestar, no estaba de ánimo para nada, de hecho, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de probar la hamburguesa que estaba tal cual que cuando la soltó al ver la escena tras la ventana, el hambre se le fue y la preocupación en sus amigos creció dejando ver una extraña mueca de preocupación en sus rostros, sobre todo en el chico de cabellos cenizos que aun insistía en saber que estaba pasando y la razón por la cual Yugi se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

El sol estaba en esa posición del día en la que avisaba que muy pronto se ocultaría y dejaría que la luna y las estrellas junto con el manto de la noche llegaran de repente, sin más, sus amigos y el salieron del local dejando pagado todo. Pero para fastidio del tricolor, esta vez fue Ryo quien trató de hacerle ver que se encontraba entre amigos y que no era bueno que lo guardara todo en su interior, al menos eso era lo que el terapeuta del albino le decía, pero una vez más la simple contestación de siempre volvió a salir de sus labios

\- _Estoy bien chicos, de verdad._

Jonouchi tuvo que retirarse debido a que su casa quedaba al otro lado del centro, Ryo dejó atrás sus preguntas y con una mirada de súplica miró al oji-lavanda para ir a su casa donde seguramente su hermano mayor lo estaría esperando, en el caso de Yugi, gran parte del camino no dijo nada, de seguro en su rostro ya estaba claramente plasmado que no quería seguir hablando del tema o seguramente terminaría explotando, mejor así, lo último que realmente quería era el desquitarse con su mejor amigo, porque eso era Marik para él, su amigo más cercano.

Una seca despedida por parte de Yugi rompió el silencio una vez que llegaron a la casa de Marik, el contrario le regreso aquella despedida y aunque no quería ir a casa sin antes asegurarse de que el tricolor estaría bien, el oji-amatista lo convenció de lo contrario de que entrara o al momento de regresar estaría ya oscuro y que sería peligroso. Ya con Marik adentro de su casa, el más pequeño de estatura siguió en su camino rumbo a su casa tratando de alejar lo que paso hace unos minutos atrás en aquella salida de amigos, esa trágica escena.

Su dulce hogar estaba ya a su vista y no pudo evitar apresurar su paso para entra a la casa-tienda, lo primero que notó, como era ya natural al entrar en aquella casa que lo miro crecer, era a su abuelo que estaba leyendo un pequeño libro, de aquellos que vienen cuando compras algo nuevo, un libro de instrucciones. Antes de que él quisiera preguntar qué pasaba, se dio cuenta de inmediato que todo en la tienda seguía completamente igual, los mismos estantes, las mismas cosas, pero había algo que le decía que no todo estaba en orden, que había algo nuevo en aquella tienda.

Alzo su vista, no es como si el techo siempre estuviera adornado, porque no lo estaba, sino más bien, sintió la necesidad de ver en cada rincón de aquel espacio para saber que pasaba y porque esa sensación de que _algo_ lo estaba observando. Claramente al ver el techo se dio cuenta que bien escondida a aquellos que desconocían o entraban a solo a comprar en la tienda, pero para el que siempre estuvo atrás y adelante del mostrador era muy fácil de darse cuenta, era una cámara de seguridad que ahora estaba ahí, y estaba seguro que había algo más.

\- _¿Abuelito?_

Su voz no se escuchó tan fuerte como para hacerse notar, pero en un espacio pequeño y con su abuelo únicamente presente no había ninguna de necesidad de hablar más fuerte. Su abuelo levanto su vista, apartándola del manual de instrucciones y encontrándose con los ojos amatistas de su nieto, que, en sumo silencio y llenos de curiosidad, preguntaban qué estaba pasando, el abuelo con una sonrisa que se le salió, comentó que aprovechó que había salido con sus amigos a pasar el rato para poder instalarlas, que estaba leyendo para saber cómo funcionaban mejor dichos artefactos.

El más joven de los Mutou se preguntaba si era necesarias las cámaras de seguridad en la tienda, pero si recordaba las noticias que van y vienen en Domino, tal vez la respuesta sería un rotundo sí. Últimamente, la Ciudad Domino que antes era pacífica y tranquila, poco a poco se estaba quedando atrás, no tenía mucha delincuencia como en otras ciudades de Japón, pero era posible ver cómo había aumentado la tasa de delincuencia en los tiempos de ahora que en los de antes, su abuelo únicamente estaba siendo muy precavido al comprar e instalar aquellas cámaras de seguridad, solo por si algo sucede.

Su vista seguía mirando la tienda hasta que cierta caja negra llamo su atención, no la había visto al momento de llegar, hasta ahora que noto aquellas cámaras de seguridad, con un paso _normal_ se acercó a aquella caja que ya anteriormente conocía por aquellos programas de casos policiales, sabiendo un momento lo que era, no pudo evitar abrirla y ver el contenido que esta tenía y efectivamente, era el lugar de una _Baikal IZH Margolin_ de calibre 22. Nunca se imaginó que su abuelo supiera manejar armas y menos de fuego, pero aquella pistola pareció brillarle al notar a las amatistas.

La mano del tricolor estaba queriendo agarrar aquella pistola, una película en su mente comenzó a reproducirse como si fuera una _visión de un futuro no muy lejano,_ esa arma podría _sin querer,_ poner alguna de sus balas en unos zafiros tan fríos como el hielo o unos lavanda de un loco que era capaz de matar si estabas en la lista negra, esa era la percepción que tenia de aquel loco, aunque a los psicólogos no tenían _prejuicios, no podían juzgar, su opinión personal no importa,_ aun no era un psicólogo, pero tenía que ponerse en ese papel… _tenía que…_

La voz de su abuelo lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, su mano estaba a solo unos milímetros de tomar el alma, sentía con la yema de sus dedos aquel frio objeto que en manos equivocadas podía ser un mal presagio, podría llevar a un error que se pagaría muy caro. Apartó su mano rápidamente y cerró aquella caja para ver a su abuelo, no quería preocuparlo, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas preguntas que no iba a responder, simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y con la excusa que comió demasiado se fue a su habitación.

Subió las escaleras y se acostó en su cama, la puerta había azotado cuando la empujó con fuerza para que se cerrara, si su abuelo lo escuchaba o no, no le interesaba, solo estaba el hecho de que estaba asustado, asustado de lo que hubiera pensando si su mano hubiera tomado por completo aquella arma que estaba tranquilamente colocada en esa caja, esos pensamientos jamás los había tenido antes, ¿sería su maestro de sociales?, no lo sabía, pero no quería estar pensando en ello, tal vez sería el momento como de Ryo, de ir a terapia y eliminar todo aquello de una vez.

 _¿Debería de buscar otras escaleras para poder encontrar la vida perfecta?_

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por esta semana mis queridos lectores.**

 **El capítulo 6, es la madre de los capítulos, únicamente lo tengo a mano yya tiene 4 hojas, tres completas y una en un párrafo, eso pasa cuando no hay gente en el trabajo y la musa de golpea con todo.**

 **Como el capítulo 6 es largo y realmente es largo en su versión a mano y a la versión PC puede ser más y la revisada de mi beta no me quiero ni imaginar que tan largo quedara, estoy asustado por ello no mentiré xD. Pero en fin posiblemente el capítulo 6 estará dentro de dos semanas, no este miércoles que viene si no EL OTRO.**

 **En fin creo que por ahora es todo mi comunicado, así que dentro de dos semanas nos veremos, portarse bien y no seguir el ejemplo de Yugi (?)**

 **¡Que tengan dos semanas productivas!**


	6. Tanjōbi

**_Pues primero que nada, si lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero la Uni me está consumiendo viva ;3; me acabo de enterar hace una semana del trabajo final de una mis asignaturas y de una parte de ese trabajo únicamente son 15 hojas ¡HOJAS! Ya están los capítulos 7 y 8, el capítulo ocho es el de Atem y el 9 el de Kaiba y casi casi tal vez estemos acabando el fic, les pido paciencia de verdad ;3;_**

 ** _Les recuerdo que los capítulos primeramente se escriben a mano u3u_**

* * *

Miraba a sus compañeros entusiasmados, no era la primera vez que los observaba de esa manera, siempre que lo hacía, era porque todos estaban planeando algo en grande, y no únicamente para un sub-grupo en específico de personas que no le hablaba o no importaba demasiado, en la última clase del miércoles, que era la clase de la insoportable Mazaki Anzu de _"Dinámica familiar",_ la clase de por sí, ya era aburrida, el hecho de que la maestra Mazaki la impartiera era otro boleto de aburrimiento debido que su manera de explicar era tan animada según ella que lo hacía aburrido.

Cuando la profesora salió de clases extrañada de que ninguno de sus alumnos se fuera, todos de manera no tan literal, perdieron la cabeza, comenzaron hablar, a elevar la voz porque no se escuchaban, un caos típico en un salón de un grupo de treinta personas, todos hubieran seguido así, si no fuera por el chasquido de dedos de su Jefe de grupo, con ese chasquido hacia callar a todos los demás compañeros ya que tenía el perfil de un líder, por eso era el jefe de grupo y ese gesto tan característico de él, no fue la excepción en este caso.

Una vez que estuvieron callados, Yasuhiko comenzó a hablar, el día anterior había ido a la dirección por unas copias que tenían que entregar a una de las secretarias, cuando estuvo ahí miro lo que era el mural de información, un pequeño espacio en donde las mismas secretarias ponían fechas importantes de algún evento de la universidad, exámenes, pagos, clases de verano, etc. El caso es que también ahí ponían la fecha de cumpleaños de todo el profesorado que cumplía ese mes, en ese caso, el nombre de Halakti Atem salía en ese recordatorio y ese era el motivo de dicha junta.

No era ningún secreto para el grupo de Yugi, que con solo un semestre dándoles clases, Atem ya era muy querido por dicho grupo, sus compañeros llegaron a mencionar que todas las clases de investigación que han tenido no era nada comparado a lo que su profesor tricolor les enseñaba, explicándoles uno a uno de los equipos de una manera más _fácil_ de cómo hacer una investigación y entregarla de manera correcta y eficiente. Inclusive muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban de acuerdo que querían que Halakti fuera su padrino de graduación al momento de egresar de la universidad.

Si no hubiera sido por el fin de semana que lo hizo ver que tendría que guardar distancia con su amado maestro, entonces hubiera sido demasiado posible que hubiera ayudado con todos los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de su maestro, tal vez esmerándose esperando que el tricolor mayor se diera cuenta de todas sus intenciones y que estas eran de lo más sinceras, pero los pensamientos que aquella arma le había provocado y el miedo le obligo a asimilar que tenía que guardar distancia y dejar de pensar en el tricolor, no quería que su vida se guiara en una ilusión que era imposible de alcanzar.

No noto cuando Marik había jalado su mesa-banco a donde él estaba, estar pensando en todo lo que sus compañeros tenían pensando hacer, hacía que moviera su lápiz de un lado a otro, apuntaba las cosas que Yasu escribía en el pizarrón, los nombres de los compañeros que traerían las servilletas, vasos, etc. Ahora si lo pensaba con mucha atención, el de cabellos ceniza últimamente estaba muy cerca de él, no le molestaba, pero había ocasiones en donde realmente quería estar solo y tener su espacio, y la presencia de su mejor amigo no le ayudaba para nada.

Y para su muy mala suerte, entendía porque el dueño de ojos lavanda estaba de esa manera, él sabía muy bien que Marik tenía ese talento de darse cuenta de las cosas cuando las miraba, pero lamentablemente para su amigo, le faltaba el don para escuchar y no interrumpir a las personas, en ese aspecto era muy impulsivo y por eso no quería decirle lo que le estaba pasando, lo interrumpiría y le daría su opinión, ni siquiera lo dejaría terminar y eso lo ponía mal, en cuanto a Ryo y Jonouchi, dudaba mucho que lo entendieran del todo.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana, fue a la sala de maestros para encontrarse con la maestra Hiiragi Yuzu ella les daba la penúltima clase del día viernes y después dicha clase seguía la clase de sociales con Atem. Yugi fue con otros dos compañeros para hablar con su maestra para que les diera al menos ese día libre, y explicarle que todos los del salón estaban de acuerdo y que nadie iba a _"ponerle dedo"_ (1) porque no fue a la clase correspondiente, incluso entre los otros dos alumnos, le comentaban a la maestra que para no perder esa clase estaban dispuestos hacer tareas extras.

Yuzu parecía meditar la situación que le estaban dando sus alumnos de sexto semestre, ella diría un simple no a la primera pregunta, pero se quedó pensando un momento, el viernes la clase de aquellos alumnos era la última que tenía, si era realmente cierto que no habría problemas con la dirección, les daría la tarde libre, siempre y cuando todos los compañeros del salón entraran a la plataforma, lo cual fue contestado con un si algo desanimado, las clases en la plataforma no eran para nada divertidas, eran tediosas, pero era un pequeño sacrificio que tenían que hacer todos para tener esas cuatro horas libres.

Una vez que los alumnos y compañeros de Yugi se enteraron que ya tenían completamente la luz verde para comenzar a organizarse bien, otro grupo de alumnos fue a buscar a Atem con la excusa de que la maestra Hiragi no podría darles clases el viernes que sequía y querían saber si podría adelantarles clases. La respuesta positiva del maestro de sociales fue dada a todos los demás del grupo cuando el maestro de Métodos de Investigación salió por el salón y una vez más, el salón solo se podía escuchar los gritos para poder dar su opinión.

Realmente su salón cuando quería, era disciplinado y se ponía de acuerdo, daba sus opiniones cuando se la pedían, pero la cosa era que realmente, lo único que quería era estar al margen de toda esa organización, sentía que si se involucraba demasiado volvería a aquellos pensamientos, su Yami era realmente algo que tenía que olvidar, pero muy dentro de sí, sabía que no era fácil, ese camino que quería seguir estaba mucho más lejos, eran unas escaleras tan lejanas que no podía ver la salida, solo había la opción y era ese camino que será un tormento y un corazón que solo sufrirá.

Durante la semana posterior, ayudaba un poco con la organización o daba unos pocos consejos cuando sus compañeros estaban completamente perdidos, la idea de ponerse al margen no le ayudaba mucho debido que siempre venían uno que otro a pedirle ayuda, era como si el mismo destino no quisiera que olvidara a su maestro, el mismo destino le mandaba señales tan claras como el agua que no podía rendirse en la conquista de aquel corazón que, por derecho, ya era suyo, sus compañeros sin saberlo le daban señales de ello, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer con todo ello.

El día tan esperado para su salón había llegado, cuando el maestro salió, se aprovechó todo para que estuviera completamente listo antes de que su maestro llegara a la hora de la clase de la maestra Higari, no sabían si tendrían que buscar a Atem para que fuera al salón, pero la clase anterior, su maestro comento sobre lo que sus compañeros les propusieron y si estaban de acuerdo, si se acordó de eso en todo el fin de semana, entonces no habría problemas sobre que estaba consiente que ese día tendría que verles unas horas aún más temprano.

Su corazón volvió a detenerse y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al ver a Atem entrar al salón completamente normal son su pequeño maletín en la mano y su mirada en otra parte, al escuchar el grito de todos de sorpresa, el rostro serio mostró sorpresa y pudo notar un brillo hermoso en aquellas joyas carmesí de su amado maestro, una vida que nunca notó en esos ojos que siempre mostraban orgullo, se miraba muy adentro de aquel tricolor que dejó ese sentimiento a un lado para mostrar un lado más _humano_ un lado que de nuevo, cupido flechó.

Las chicas del salón no dudaron en atraer a su maestro a su asiento en donde una deliciosa sorpresa lo estaba esperando, era un pastel de cumpleaños que perfectamente podía alcanzar para el salón, decorado con las figuras de _"Black Magician"_ y la de _"Blue-Eyes White Dragón"_ en una de sus posibles batallas que una vez tuvo con el CEO de _Kaiba Corporation_ en aquellos días en donde realmente disfrutaba de los días con el castaño antes de que ese día llegara, un hermoso detalle de sus alumnos admitía en sus adentros el maestro de sociales y que al mismo tiempo les agradecía aquel gesto.

Yugi seguía notando aquella felicidad en su maestro, el gesto que todos sus compañeros tuvieron con él fue algo que lo dejó sin palabras o era aquel pastel que tenía las figuras de un juego que siempre le gustó. Toda la celebración iba completamente normal, los chicos no dudaron en retar a su maestro a un juego de _"Magic & Wizard"_ y aunque las chicas ya querían poner el pero de que primero era un baile (organizado por ellas), el maestro de sociales fue más rápido y aceptó todos los retos lanzados en ese instante.

Por insistencia de Ryo (quien casi logró quitarle el trono a su maestro con su deck de ocultismo) tuvo una partida con Atem, de hecho fue el único que faltaba del salón quien jugaba el juego, no se dio cuenta del tiempo correr ni a sus compañeros murmurar a sus espaldas, disfrutaba el juego que estaba jugando y aún más con la persona quien era su contrincante, su maestro, quien ya tenía una gran historia en aquel juego y era una meta que para muchos era imposible de realizar pero en ese momento, el juego le dio a su favor, siendo el único que lo derrotó.

A los compañeros que no les interesaba el juego, no tuvieron otra opción que observar aquellos duelos que se estaban dando, la impaciencia llego cuando el duelo de Yugi con Atem acabo, además que algunos de aquellos compañeros había usado ese tiempo de juego para poder comprobar que todo para la música y el baile estuviera en orden. Dos chicas fueron rápidamente con su maestro para poder llevarlo al centro del salón, en donde los mesa-bancos estaban arriba uno del otro junto a las pares para darle más espacio a todos de poder moverse y bailar.

Las primeras en animarse a bailar con el profesor fueron las chicas, en donde una a una bailaban aunque fuera una pieza con el tricolor mayor, los chicos por otra parte dudaban en hacerlo y otros de plano simplemente no era lo suyo, pero hubo el valiente que lo hizo, después de todo, ya a esas alturas del semestre ya todos sabían que su profesor estaba casado con otro hombre y viéndolo de aquel modo era improbable que Atem les comentara con comentarios incomodos de porque un chico quería bailar con él. Con aquel primer chico bailando, se animaron otros pocos más.

Por un pequeño empujón de Marik, Yugi dió un paso al frente, insinuando que él quería ser el siguiente, en el interior del pequeño tricolor este estaba seguro que no quería hacerlo, pero una vez más, el ganador fue su corazón. Las mariposas en el estómago le comenzaron a revolotear al ritmo de un baile algo lento y fue ahí en donde supo lo que realmente quería, aquella melodía suave y gentil, el contacto de las gemas carmesí con su olor corporal, realmente le despejaron las dudas que tenía y realmente, quería tener una oportunidad, iba a subir las escaleras donde lo llevarían a una pelea con los ojos zafiros ¿Pero que más importaba? Tenía las de ganar, sabía que amaba a su Yami, y estaba seguro que su Yami a él.

 _No se quería alejar de él y haría lo que sea para estar siempre a su lado_

 _Por y para siempre._

* * *

(1) Dicho que se dice aquí en México para decir que te van acusar o te acusaron de algo.

 ** _Y eso es todo ;3; tenía otra parte más para hacer rabiar al pequeño Yugi, pero ya quería subirlo, aparte tal vez lo agregue en el capítulo de Kaiba, que será corto a comparación al de Atem u3u_**

 ** _Ya saben porque no puedo actualizar como quisiera ;3; cuando termine esa parte del proyecto prometo escribir el capítulo 7, que para las fans de puzzle, les gustara._**

 ** _Tal vez aquí en FF eso este censurado (?)_**


	7. Obsesión

**_Por fin SEMI-LIBRE SOY! Casi acabo este semestre y a pesar de solo tener tres materias fue una gran tortura para mí ;3; Pero en fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Escaleras y como dije la última vez ¡SORPRESA PARA LAS AMANTES DEL PUZZLE!_**

 ** _Este capítulo contiene contenido pre-lemon, únicamente en Amor Yaoi fue puesto todo el sueño de Yugi, si no te gusta el lemon en Fanfiction y Wattpad el sueño fue censurado._**

* * *

 _Atem estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de profesores, estaba terminando de calificar un examen que les había aplicado a alumnos de séptimo semestre que estaban a un semestre o dos de salir de la universidad. Los resultados de dicho examen, era mejores que otros bloques del semestre, pero posiblemente no era algo de que emocionarse, él, al igual que aquellos alumnos que cursaban la licenciatura conocía de más las mañas para hacer trampa, no pensaba que todos lo hacían, y con todas las tecnologías que hay actualmente, le resultaba difícil creer que si no repasaban les fuera muy bien._

 _Tan sumido estaba en aquellos pensamientos nada confiables hacia sus mismos estudiantes que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba y la puerta se abría, hasta que esta ya no estaba en su lugar, solo encontrándose con un chico similar a él físicamente, cabellos tricolores de una forma de estrella, negro y rojo, mechones rubios, tal vez unos cuantos menos que los suyos, pero su baja estatura, ojos grandes de un tono amatista, le daba un aspecto de una persona tierna e inocente, pero en aquellos ojos la inocencia no existía, no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada._

Él no tenía el apellido de su esposo y su marido no poseía el de él.

 _Yugi estaba parado en donde estaba la puerta que le daba a su Yami, lo que su amada oscuridad no sabía es que la inocencia dejó de reflejarse en sus ojos cuando lo conoció en el primer día de clases, el deseo de ser feliz se apoderó de su corazón, solo deseaba ser feliz con la persona que físicamente se parecía a él, sin importarle si fuera de otro, solo quería que Atem se diera cuenta que él era su único amor._

 _El de ojos amatista comenzó a caminar, la regla de que los alumnos no podían estar en aquella sala no le importaba para nada, lo único que ahora era importante es que ambos estaban solos, la puerta que se encontraba abierta, se cerró de golpe, pero no hizo el típico ruido de cuando una puerta azota de manera brusca, y si lo realizó, muy poco le importaba a Yugi, solo Yami tenía su atención, sus ojos carmesí estaban clavados en él, estando a unos pocos metros y Atem aun sentado en esa cómoda silla, daba la sensación de que eran del mismo alto._

 _Decir que "un paso un segundo" fue para medir el tiempo en que Yugi decidió saltar sobre los brazos de su maestro y robarle un beso, era como decir que tardo mil años en hacerlo, al entrar en aquella sala el objetivo del pequeño tricolor era claro, calmar sus fantasías sexuales y por fin hacer lo que solamente se atrevía en sus sueños, hacerlo suyo, suyo, que su profesor se entregara al calor de sus brazos, de sus acaricias, de sus besos llenos de amor y lujuria, justo como en aquellos momentos lo estaba haciendo, Atem estaba en sus manos._

Sus sueños no fueron en vano.

 _La felicidad estaba en sus más comprimidos deseos, esa palabra de 9 letras no podría describir como se sentía, los labios del dueño de ojos carmesí era el néctar más delicioso del mundo, los probaría todos los días a cada momento del día, era su oportunidad de hacerlo y no la iba a desaprovechar. Pidió permiso para poder entrar por completo a la boca del otro, su oscuridad lo concedió y una nueva oleada de deliciosos sabores llenaron sus papilas gustativas, definitivamente el mejor banquete que se dio en toda su vida._

 _Ya no soporto más, aprovechando que Atem aún se encontraba sentado en esa silla, él hizo lo mismo, estándose en las piernas de su amado sin romper el besos, sus manos queriendo desabrochar la sueva camisa de su maestro, sus manos llenas de lujuria ahora estaban desesperadas por tocar esa suave piel y su maestro no se quedaba atrás, atrayéndolo para sí mismo, hacer el beso mas demandante, para saber quién de los dos dominaban a quien. ¿Mejor que todas sus fantasías juntas? Por supuesto que era así, era incluso mejor sabiendo que su maestro sentía algo por él._

Juntos para siempre.

\- Profesor Halakti

\- Joven Yugi

 _Su corazón dio un gran brinco de felicidad, de esos hermosos labios al momento de separarse del beso esas palabras quedaron en su ser para siempre, que lo llamara por su nombre fue hermoso, para él fue mágico escuchar su nombre de pila de esa hermosa voz, siempre era por su apellido, pero esta vez, ellos estaban únicamente solos, no había nadie que pudiera arruinar aquel hermoso momento y los únicos testigos ahí, los objetos que adornaban la sala de maestros y los exámenes del grupo de séptimo semestre, eran cómplices de lo que maestro y alumno hacían._

\- Yugi

Y de nuevo estaba ahí llamándole por su nombre

\- ¿Yugi? ¡YUGI!

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la magnífica voz de Atem se distorsionó de una manera robótica, dejándola igualita a la de su amigo Marik y la razón de ello era porque el chico de cabellos cenizos estaba frente a él tratando de despertarlo, al parecer se quedó dormido en el salón de clases y la escuela por la posición del sol, ya se habían acabado sus clases, había dormido mucho, lo sabía por la cantidad de baba que poseía en su brazo y su pupitre y con semejante sueño que tuvo, era claro que si Marik no lo hubiera despertado, seguiría en tal hermoso sueño.

\- _¡Yugi!_ – De nuevo interrumpió – _Si Ryo no me hubiera dicho que no nos seguías…_

La preocupación que sonaba de nuevo en los labios de Marik llegó a sus dos oídos, lo que ocasionó que quisiera levantarse y salir de ahí, pero para su mala suerte, no podía hacer ese pequeño plan, debido a que el sueño que tuvo le estaba pasando la factura a pagar, ese pequeño amigo entre sus piernas NO lo dejaría caminar, ni mucho menos correr y claramente era un espectáculo que no quería que su mejor amigo viera, no tenía por qué saber porque su miembro estaba así y recordando que lo encontró dormido, no dudaba que preguntaría que era lo que estaba soñando.

Decir que no tenía sueños eróticos seria decir que estaba mintiendo, porque bien que los soñaba, cuando entró a la etapa de la adolescencia, una etapa muy difícil según los padres y los múltiples psicólogos que estaban estudiando, comenzó a tenerlos, pero nunca había reconocido los rostros de aquellos con los que mantenía relaciones sexuales y si los miraba, a la hora de despertar se desvanecían, pero fue ese sueño con su maestro se había sentido tan real, recordaba ese rostro bañado en una fina capa de sudor y esos ojos carmesí mirándole, suplicándole en silencio que siguiera y no se preocupara de nada más.

Ahora no sabía que tenía que hacer, simplemente si se levantaba Marik se daría cuenta de ese pequeño problema al igual que sus compañeros, pero, si lo pensaba con atención, a esa hora raramente había alguien, por lo que tomo su mochila y tratando de ocultar su pequeño problema salió corriendo, con el joven rubio cenizo atrás de él preguntándole en vano lo que pasaba, solo quería saber, si Ishtar notó algo al momento de levantarse y caminar lo más rápido que podía, no le importaba, solo quería correr y buscar el baño más cercano para poder bajar la erección que su sueño causo.

Excelente suerte tenía al ver que los baños estaban solos, cerró la puerta con seguro y simplemente corrió hacia el retrete, si hubiera estado solo tal vez, hubiera imaginado el resultado de aquel magnifico sueño, pero, no podía, por culpa de Marik no podía, estaba seguro que estaba afuera de la puerta del baño tratando de entrar o esperándolo a que saliera, simplemente solo se quedó ahí, esperando que ya con su cerebro frio, bajara, no podía tocarse de solo imaginar que su amigo estaba esperándole como un perrito faldero, era vergonzoso.

Fueron minutos horribles cuando por fin salió del baño y como dicho y hecho, su amigo estaba esperando a fuera, primeramente ninguno de los dos comentaba nada, simplemente no había mucho que hablar, la escuela estaba a nada de cerrarse, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro cuando dejaron las instalaciones de la universidad, el camino a casa era incómodo y silencioso, antes que Marik comentara algo, Yugi le mencionó que no quería hablar, simplemente quería volver a casa y descansar. Increíblemente Marik no insistió y solo lo acompaño, hasta que el pequeño tricolor llegara a casa y se metiera, como todos los días.

Lo que claramente no sabía Yugi, es que le rompió de mil maneras el corazón a Marik, cuando fue a buscarle y le encontró dormido, el nombre de Atem salía en sus finos labios, verlo correr con aquella erección en sus piernas, fue prueba suficiente para oscurecer el pensamiento del joven. Si Atem se estaba metiendo con uno de sus alumnos y más con Yugi, era algo que tenía que saberse, Halakti podría estar abusando de su amigo y simplemente Yugi no se daría cuenta porque es muy bueno, muchas teorías cada vez más crueles que la anterior pasaban por su cabeza.

 _Si solamente Halakti no estuviera en sus vidas..._

* * *

 ** _A partir del siguiente capítulo, que es el de Atem las cosas se ponen ZUKULENTAS Oh Santo Yato Bendito, espero que les gustara este capítulo, si leen esto en AY espero que el pre-lemon les gustara, hace años que no escribia estas cosas ;3;_**


	8. Razón

**_Pues es jueves y hoy les traemos un nuevo capítulo de_** **"** **Escaleras de perfección** ** _" Este es sin lugar a dudas mi capítulo más largo, nunca antes hice un capitulo con 11 paginas, oh my Yato estoy tan nerviosa._**

 ** _Como se comentó antes, es el capítulo de Atem y en él explicaría algunas cosas pero abrirá puertas a nuevas preguntas, si tienen preguntas me lo pueden decir con confianza, cosas que no logre explicar aquí, pueden ser explicadas en el capítulo de Seto que es el siguiente, aunque, no será tan largo como en el de mi Atem bebé._**

 ** _Solo para recordarles, a mi percepción, Atem y Yami son la misma persona, asi que el Puzzle & Blind y el Pride & Time es lo mismo n3n_**

* * *

Ojos carmesí estaban apagándose.

 _Él siempre se consideró una persona con muy mala suerte; cuando era solo un niño de cuatro años de edad sus padres se divorciaron después de muchos intentos de salvar su matrimonio. Su madre fue quien consiguió su custodia, mientras que su padre obtuvo la de su hermano mayor, fue hasta cuando todos los papeles estuvieron en forma que su madre no dudo por ningún segundo en llevárselo a Japón a empezar una nueva vida, lejos de aquella suave y cálida arena a la que estaba acostumbrado sentir bajo sus pies; su progenitora le decía que terminaría acostumbrándose a su nueva vida._

 _En su vida escolar, durante el grado de la primaria todo fue completamente normal, sus calificaciones eran algo de lo que su madre estaba orgullosa, asistía a una escuela de nivel pública, pero eso no significaba que no fuera una de las mejores. Durante las vacaciones, su madre siempre lo llevaba a Egipto, en donde miraba a su padre, su hermano y claramente a sus primos. Al crecer él se daba cuenta que solamente era llevado a aquel país por un acuerdo que tenía que ver con la custodia, sus padres trataban de llevarse bien cuando ellos regresaban a esa casa que lo miró crecer en los primeros años._

Lo único que podía mirar eran esas luces que llegaban y se alejaban como las rayas amarillas de la carretera.

 _Como su madre se lo dijo la primera vez que llegaron a las tierras niponas, se acostumbró de manera fácil a su nueva vida, le fue más fácil adaptarse de lo que había pensado aquel niño de cuatro años. Una de las cosas que le fascinó a Atem cuando llegaron fueron los juegos que aquel país tenía para ofrecer, y su favorito fue_ "Magic & Wizard". _Sus amigos más cercanos lo empujaron a entrar a torneos al ver lo bueno que era en dicho juego y fue en el primer torneo en el que participó que conoció a otro niño mayor que el por dos años, sus ropas se miraban de un nivel económico muy diferente al suyo._

 _Los juegos en aquel torneo aumentaban de dificultad mientras las rondas iban en aumento, eso le gustaba mucho. Fue en la última ronda del torneo en donde le toco jugar con aquel niño mayor que él, de ojos color zafiro que lo miraban como alguien fácil de vencer; la cara de seguridad y arrogancia de ese niño castaño fue cambiando por una que en su infantil mente le daba la percepción de que se estaba frustrando, pero de nuevo, al crecer se daba cuenta que era más bien, una especie de enojo y al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de aquel juego._

Escuchaba a una persona gritar: "Abran el paso"

 _Al principio la relación con aquel niño empezó de manera muy tensa, la palabra que podría definir aquella amistad tan rara era: "Competencia", solían competir por todo y más en el juego que lo inicio todo, ya fuera en torneos o juegos casuales, era lo mismo siempre. En esa época solo ese chico sabía cada una de las cosas que le gustaban, incluso de su verdadero origen en las tierras del Nilo, a pesar de la competencia entre ambos, esa parte no evito que conforme pasaban los días, Kaiba Seto se convirtiera en su amigo, con todo y esas peleas que venían acompañados en aquellas charlas._

 _No solo eran aquellas vacaciones de corta duración en las que podía mirar a aquel niño mayor que él, sino, que el tiempo hizo que lo viera al final de clases, en donde en ocasiones lo encontraba ya esperándolo, también lo miraba en los fines de semanas, cuando iba con sus otros compañeros de escuela, muchas veces por casualidad, otras le decía al mismo Seto, pero en todas esas situaciones, el niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azul zafiro mostraba su rostro indiferente que únicamente ocultaban los sentimientos de Kaiba y este mencionado no quería que nadie lo viera._

Las luces dejaron de pasarse de una a otra y únicamente miraba una redonda, justo arriba de él.

 _Todo su mundo comenzó a cambiar una vez que fue a Egipto con su madre, a pesar de no ser ya más un niño, lo seguía llevando, sus primos y su hermano eran muy cercanos a él y más de una vez le comentaron que esperaban las vacaciones para verle, Ishizu, Malik y Mahad solían estar siempre juntos en ese periodo de tiempo y lo soltaban de muy mala gana cuando el tiempo de marchar se acercaba, pero en ese viaje en particular no llegó ese momento que sus primos y hermano odiaban._

 _Estaba en casa de su padre y su hermano, pasaban el rato y no recordaba muy bien que estaban haciendo para matar el tiempo, viendo la televisión o simplemente jugando un juego de mesa, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar por la sala y su hermano contestó recibiendo la noticia que un adolescente como el tricolor no quería escuchar, un accidente automovilístico le quitó a sus padres, a ambos hermanos Halakti, ambos adultos tenían que arreglar un asunto legal y fue en el camino en donde el trágico accidente sucedió quitándole su vida a ambos, murieron de una manera inmediata._

No sintió el piquete de la aguja, miraba las caras de personas con cubre bocas, sus rostros mostraban temor escondido.

 _Durante un año entero estuvo en proceso de duelo, la muerte de su madre fue la que más le afecto en todo sentido, Mahad nunca se separó de su lado e insistió en todo ese año de que no tenía razones para regresar a Japón, ahora ambos podrían estar en Egipto. Mentiría si comentara que no estuvo pensando en aquella propuesta que su hermano de seis años mayor que él le estaba proponiendo, aunque estaba tentado a contestarle que sí y quedarse en Egipto, la imagen de un castaño de ojos azules aparecía en su mente, lo que cambiaba su respuesta rápidamente._

 _Cuando llego a Japón, después de un año de ausencia, su hermano mayor lo acompaño para poder realizar los trámites necesarios que necesitaba para seguir con su vida, casa, escuela etc. Pero no se imaginó que al dirigirse a la salida y entrada del aeropuerto se encontraría con el mismo Kaiba esperándole con aquella cara de ocultar lo que realmente sentía, había pasado más de un año que no hablaba con él, tal vez, una irritante queja por la tardanza saldría de los labios de Seto, pero lo que realmente pasó, fue otra cosa completamente fuera de su imaginación._

Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su ojo carmesí, tibia e invisible a los ojos de aquellos experimentados y asustados médicos.

 _Seto reacciono mal a verlo llegar, cuando estuvieron a unos metros del castaño, de manera inmediata comenzó a gritarle cosas sin sentido, las palabras como "falso" "hipócrita" salían de los labios de Kaiba y la peor frase que pudo haber dejado escapar de esos labios fue la de "Una zorra barata". Palabras que realmente a su persona no había ningún significado, pero palabras pronunciadas por el castaño le hizo ver como lo miraba realmente, no lo miraba como un amigo cercano o dar un paso más grande que la amistad, lo observaba como la cosa más asquerosa de todas y no quería verse como tal._

 _El enojo lo invadió y evitó que su hermano mayor hiciera la escena que en esos momentos le tocaba a él protagonizar, no habló con Kaiba, porque ambos estaban demasiado enojados para poder sentarse y hablar como las personas sensatas que eran, la pelea de gritos no se hizo esperar, sabía que Seto no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasó en aquel año, pero no le daba ningún derecho al castaño de portarse como lo hizo, como el típico arrogante que se muestra cuando está en público, sabiendo que dicha charla no llegaría a nada, tomo la mano de su hermano y se fue de ahí._

Oscuridad quería reinar su vista, poco a poco sentía que su vista terminaría por ceder aquella oscuridad.

 _Como todo buen gobierno los tramites fueron largos y tediosos llegaron a su final y estaba todo en completo orden, no tenía razón para celebrar que todo ese rollo de los papeles terminó y más por cómo se sentía por dentro, no iba a dejar que nadie notara que estaba perdido por dentro. Su hermano Mahad, quien se llevó una horrenda experiencia al conocer al único que realmente considero en un tiempo atrás su amigo, le pidió o más bien le suplico que cualquier inconveniente con aquel castaño lo llamara para regresar por él y vivir los dos tranquilos en Egipto._

 _Su vida de manera lenta pero constante fue regresando a la normalidad, aún tenía muy en claro la oferta de su hermano mayor de ir a vivir a Egipto, simplemente empezar desde cero una vez más y ahora que ya estaba acostumbrado a la vida de Japón le resultaba muy difícil dejarla y vivir con sus familiares que no dudaba que lo querían, pero era muy difícil de aceptar. Aunque eso parecía un sacrificio menor si eso significaba quitarse a Kaiba del pensamiento, después de que un pajarito le comentara quien era el joven quien lo acompañaba, Seto trato de hacer que nada pasara y seguir como estaban, claro que Atem no se lo permitió._

Sus parpados por fin se cerraron, pero su mente seguía necia a seguir recordando el pasado que le toco vivir.

 _Cuando entro a la universidad de Domino, fue cuando decidió retirarse de los torneos de_ "Magic & Wizard" _para dedicarse a sus estudios, cuando regresó a dichos eventos, el castaño no participó en dicha competencia, según los rumores que había era que tenía asuntos en_ Kaiba Corporation _y era por eso que no podía participar en aquel torneo, pero lo que supo es que el año anterior si había llegado a ganar. Un año después Seto al final de cada duelo trató de acercarse o hablar, pero siempre lo evadía._

 _A unos meses de entrar en aquella universidad, en donde ya estaba a mitad del semestre, algo pasó que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Estaba saliendo de la última clase en donde estaba hablando con una de sus compañeras Kujaku Mai, los dos estaban en un trabajo de equipo y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para poder realizarlo lo más pronto posible, la conversación se detuvo cuando sus ojos carmesí miraron la entrada de la universidad, ojos zafiro ya estaban ahí esperándolo y antes de poder negarse al castaño cuando le pidió de manera_ amable _que lo acompañara, ya estaba siendo arrastrado al lujoso automóvil de Seto._

Su orgullo le impedía perdonarle, pero el orgullo de Kaiba se dobló por fin.

 _El daño que le había hecho Kaiba era algo que el dueño de ojos carmesí no podía perdonar de manera inmediata, se daba cuenta que si por alguna razón tuviera una relación más íntima con aquellos zafiros su vida sería un infierno, si se portó así por llegar a Japón con su hermano mayor, no quería ni imaginarse como seria si le comunicaba que estaría haciendo un trabajo en equipo o simplemente iba a salir con sus compañeros de universidad para quitarse el estrés académico que la facultad le estaba exigiendo para poder seguir estudiando en aquella universidad conocida por todo el país._

 _Aquel castaño estaba manejando como si el mismo Zork se hubiese apoderado de él y el único propósito era manejar hasta que un auto apareciera de repente simplemente chocar y morir en el intento. Y era por la misma velocidad que Atem no se animaba en ningún concepto bajarse del auto, no había luces rojas que le pidieran a Kaiba detenerse y las pocas que se habían topado eran verdes y la única roja simplemente Seto la paso de largo, en su mirada fría y seria ocultaba algo más que no sería revelado cuando llegaran al destino deseado._

 _Por fin aquel auto bajo su velocidad al verse que a unos metros de distancia estaba el muelle de Domino, no sabía que era lo que planeaba Kaiba, pero una vez que el auto se detuvo, no espero que el motor de este se apagara para bajarse del automóvil y tratar de mirar a su alrededor para saber cómo iría a casa, el muelle estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en donde él vivía y no tenía el dinero suficiente para irse en un taxi y le tomaría un camión más una caminata para poder ir a casa_

\- Solo déjame hablar – Seto fue quien rompió el incómodo silencio

\- ¡No hay nada de qué hablar!

\- Solo quiero…

\- ¡Nada Kaiba! No tengo porque escu…

\- ¡PERDONAME!

 _Se quedó helado y en completo silencio al escuchar esa última palabra, dicha con fuerza de los labios del orgulloso castaño que nunca en su vida creyó que escucharía esa palabra. Las manos del responsable de su ataque de shock fueron a sus hombros y trató de que su mirada estuviera a la altura del joven de cabellos tricolores, sin que Atem lo supiera, ese momento había pasado ya muchas veces en la mente del castaño, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, hasta que ya no pudo más, había algo más fuerte que su misma soberbia que no podía describir._

\- Fui un idiota, deje que mis sentimientos en ese entonces me controlaran, me alejaron de la única personaba que me buscaba por ser quien soy y no por mero interés, perdóname Atem, fui el más grande de los idiotas.

 _Oración pronunciada en un agarrada de hombros que poco después fue convirtiéndose en un abrazo tan cálido, que a los rubí les costaba mucho trabajo creer que fueran aquellos zafiros que lo daban, Seto mostraba otra faceta que no era la propia de él y lo que más se destacaba ese hecho era que solamente era el tricolor el único testigo de ese cambio de Kaiba. No supo cuando sus propios brazos correspondieron a ese abrazo humano que le daba una persona fría y soberbia, no queriendo que nadie más lo viera de esa forma. Ese gesto humano hizo que su corazón comenzara a derretirse con esas palabras y con esa muestra de cariño._

 _Su_ "secuestrador" _se separó un poco de ese abrazo para ver mejor el rostro del tricolor, haciendo que los zafiros del futuro empresario de KC se juntaran con los ojos carmesí del estudiante de psicología, rojo y azul, Atem no sabía si sus mejillas se encontraban rojas por la situación dada, antes de poder decir algo más, el castaño de nuevo dio un gran salto en aquel muelle y un beso hizo que los labios de aquellas dos personas en el muelle se juntaran, siendo los únicos testigos de ese beso correspondido el cielo anaranjado y las gaviotas que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando._

Y su orgullo también se dobló en esa bella tarde.

 _Su rostro tiernamente decorado por ese color rojo en sus mejillas, llegando a ser incluso un rojo más hermoso que sus mismos ojos carmesí, no era un rubor de pena y vergüenza, era causado por otro sentimiento y el responsable de ello era Kaiba. Al darse cuenta que había correspondido al beso y era posible que un nuevo problema se daría con el joven castaño, solo atinó a retirarse y esconderse, en esos momentos las ganas de correr como tal adolescente enamorada le llego de repente, pero el abrazo de Seto se lo impidió, seguía abrazándole como si no quisiera dejarle ir._

 _Otro beso fue depositado en los labios del tricolor, en esa segunda acción la mezcla perfecta de posesión, deseo, anhelo y amor fueron los principales ingredientes de ese segundo beso dado por el castaño. Atem no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos al sentir aquella intensidad, pero así como pasó con el primer beso que se le fue robado minutos atrás, se dejó llevar por fin, volviendo a cerrar sus dos rubís, simplemente dejándose llevar, correspondiendo con esa misma sintonía a esa muestra que Kaiba le daba, si alguien los viera, era lo de menos, solo quería olvidarse de todo menos de él._

Desde ese día, su noviazgo empezó

 _El "qué dirán" de los demás nunca fue algo que le interesara, la carrera que había decidido estudiar para ejercer una vez terminada su carrera universitaria le enseñó que las personas podrían tener diferentes opiniones sobre las cosas que pasan en el mundo, y no precisamente todo el mundo aceptaría de buena manera los cambios o las cosas que no seguían la normal de la sociedad en la que vivían. Pero la opinión de sus familiares era la única que le importaba y sobre todo la de Mahad, el cual odiaba al castaño a muerte y con buena razón._

 _Las reacciones de sus familiares era tal como las esperaba, Malik comenzó a reírse como el psicópata que era creyendo que era una broma y al darse cuenta que eso no era así, se miraba que aceptaba y a la vez no, el noviazgo de su primo menor, Mahad, como era de esperar, era una negación total recordándole a Atem lo que le gritó al llegar al aeropuerto, pareciera que Seto y Mahad tuvieran una rivalidad mucho mayor ahora e Ishizu lo llegó a felicitar deseándole que su noviazgo no fuera una tormenta de arena como la que estaban presenciando._

Época llena de alegrías, tristezas y momentos únicos en familia.

 _A pesar que Mahad seguía amenazando a Seto de llevarse a Atem a Egipto, la hostilidad que ambos tenían se había calmado un poco y ahora simplemente se dirigían unas palabras cada vez que la familia de su novio viajaba a verlo. Seto no era un hombre con valores familiares, incluso pensó que nunca llegaría a querer tanto a alguien como a su hermano menor Mokuba, hasta que llegó a conocer a ese tricolor en ese torneo de cartas, ahora no se imaginaba "queriendo" a esa familia de locos a la que Atem permanecía y que se miraba que los cuatro eran unidos._

 _Decir que la relación era miel sobre hojuelas era como decir que era posible que el sol se puede tapar con un dedo, claramente carmesí y zafiro tenían sus diferencias y sus peleas, ninguno de los dos quería mostrarse débil ante el otro, la guerra terminaba cuando uno de ellos terminaba por cansarse y era entonces que las cosas podrían marchar con normalidad sin aquella batalla de egos y orgullo que ambos eran muy bien caracterizados. Pero así como tenían sus peleas, tenían su momento en pareja que por lo normal nadie más podría ver, solo ellos dos eran testigos de ese fruto._

Sus ojos se negaban a cerrar por completo, únicamente se abrieron por un momento y sin ser notado por los desconocidos.

 _Su vida laboral no era fácil, los años pasaron y logró terminar la carrera con honores, Kaiba tomó el total control de la compañía y a pesar de que su novio le pedía que no era necesario que ejerciera, que no tenía por qué preocuparse por el dinero, Atem estaba firme en su decisión de trabajar por su cuenta, queriendo también subir por las escaleras del éxito y no depender de nadie, no fuera que estuviera pensando en separarse de Kaiba, pero no estaba en su ideal de depender únicamente de él y de su dinero, aceptar lo que decía era como firmar más adelante peleas a futuro innecesarias._

 _Tanto el castaño como el tricolor daban lo mejor en si en sus respectivos trabajos, a veces los pacientes de Atem lo llamaban cuando estaban durmiendo o estaba teniendo un momento de intimidad con Kaiba, una de las miles de razones por las que Seto pedía que dejara de atender pacientes. Pero el joven CEO tampoco se libraba de las quejas de Atem cuando llamaban a la casa solicitando la presencia de los zafiros para arreglar, ordenar o simplemente checar documentos que eran de suma importancia que el presidente de KC estuviera al tanto de lo que la empresa estaba haciendo o realizando._

 _Pero a pesar de ello, cuando cumplieron 4 años de noviazgo, fue cuando finalmente Kaiba decidió dar el siguiente paso y pedir la mano de Atem en matrimonio. Emociones encontradas al ver el anillo de compromiso en aquella cajita negra. Sabía bien que Kaiba no había comprado el anillo al azar, sí no lo mando a hacer únicamente para su persona. Pero no era el valor económico el que importaba, era el peso emocional que el tricolor le daba a aquella joya que de manera inmediata fue puesta en su anular izquierdo cuando Seto escucho la respuesta afirmativa de su pareja._

El inicio de una vida juntos.

 _Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que querían una boda sencilla y en el caso del tricolor quería que en ese momento tan especial y único estuvieran sus familiares presentes. Una vez que Mahad se enteró sobre el compromiso que había dado su único hermano, el grito de guerra fue instantáneo y viajó a Japón por tercera vez con sus primos para darle a Seto una advertencia de las cuales ya estaban ambos acostumbrados a recibir y escuchar. Atem ya sabía que esa sería la reacción de su hermano que es muy sobreprotector con él, pero al parecer Kaiba aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las amenazas declaradas._

 _A solo unos meses de la gran ceremonia en donde los familiares de ambos estarían presentes, la pareja de comprometidos iban a una de las joyerías más hermosas y caras de Domino a petición del castaño, después de todo, Seto quería que los anillos fueran hechos a la medida y creados únicamente para ellos. Cuando el tricolor estaba mirando las diferentes piezas que el lugar ofrecía, Seto aprovechó para hablar con el encargado del lugar y agregar al pedido ya realizado unos detalles extras a los anillos. La persona creyó que era un_ capricho _estúpido, pero el pago del CEO no le permitió dar su opinión al respecto._

Hay un dicho en psicología.

 _El tricolor estaba muy emocionado con su boda, ¿Qué novio no estaría emocionado por el día que uniría su vida con el ser que más amas sobre la faz de la tierra? Pero la emoción era uno de los sentimientos que estaban presentes en el de ojos carmesí, la idea de uno de los dichos de su carrera de repente llegaron a invadir su mente, experiencias que luego escuchaba de sus propios profesores de clase ya sean de la boca de aquellos que lo sufrieron o de terciarios que los prevenían de un futuro desastre en su vida personal._

 _Muchas de esas preocupaciones que le llovían, lo trataba con su terapeuta, a pesar de que él mismo era uno y sus pacientes acudían a él para desahogarse o buscar a ayuda a los problemas de su vida cotidiana, no significaba que él no buscara ayuda de profesional, no solamente era un psicólogo que tenía un trabajo y ser lo más empático posible a las cosas que le llegan a su consultorio, también era un ser humano con los problemas de la vida diaria, tanto emocionales, económicos, sociales, Atem primeramente se tenía que sentir bien consigo mismo antes de ayudar a otros._

Nunca ha conocido excepciones, le gustaría serlo

 _Pensar demasiado en el castaño y en el pasado lo estaban consumiendo vivo antes de la boda, no sabía cómo sería un matrimonio con Seto y los antecedentes de sus maestros cuando aún era un estudiante de universidad le llegaban y llovían a todas horas del día e incluso llegaba a tener pesadillas al respecto, fue un gran camino que tuvo que recorrer con su terapeuta para poder dejar todos esos pensamientos a un lado y centrarse en lo único que era importante en su vida, el vivir el presente y luchar para que el matrimonio saliera bien, sabiendo que será mejor y peor que en el noviazgo._

 _Una sencilla boda se realizó, en un hermoso mes de otoño, con su cuñado Mokuba, sus primos y su hermano mayor, la hizo hermosa e inolvidable. Pero por consecuencia de la ya fama del castaño, no se pudo evitar del todo los intrusos de la prensa, observaban como Seto Kaiba creaba_ una máscara _. Según el tricolor, los programas de chismes y de espectáculos eran un arma de doble filo, comentaban lo que hacían las personas famosas, pero los conductores de dichos programas daban su opinión, ya fuera sincera, con malas intenciones o con gran hipocresía y con ganas de destruir la vida ajena, y por lo que alcanzo a leer y escuchar era exactamente como habían pensado._

Con subidas y bajadas, es a lo que la vida de la sabor. Y así amaba su vida junto a la de Kaiba Seto

 _La propuesta de su mejor amiga y ahora rectora de la universidad de Domino, Kujaku Mai, llegó cuando él ya llevaba cinco años casado con Kaiba, en el transcurso de ese tiempo había bajado la cantidad de pacientes que podía atender, Atem quería adaptarse a la vida de una persona casada, pero a su vez seguía necio en no dejar de trabajar, fue una de las primeras cosas que le dejó en claro a su esposo cuando unieron sus vidas en matrimonio. Ahora, con la plaza de maestro que Mai le ofrecía, se decidió a dedicarse únicamente a la docencia y poco a poco ocuparse con los pocos pacientes que le quedaban._

Sin saberlo, un reloj en su contra comenzó a moverse.

 _Su primer semestre dando clases, fue difícil, dichas clases eran dadas en las mañanas y parte de la tarde, se tenía que organizar muy bien con dichas clases y con los pacientes que aún le quedaban, no quería abandonar los casos que tenía a no ser qué realmente estuvieran capacitados para poder darles el alta. Todo era un caos, incluso hubo días que volvió a tomar su antiguo habito para soportar el estrés: El cigarro, fue épica la cara de Seto cuando llegó y notó el humo del cigarro por toda la casa, una discusión se empezó de nuevo hasta que quedó en claro en que circunstancias comenzaba a fumar._

 _No recurría mucho al tabaco, solo en casos extremos que realmente sentía que perdía el control, muchas veces eso pasó cuando estaba en la universidad, con compañeros tan irresponsables que no sabía porque estudiaban. Y era claro que Kaiba no lo supiera, después de todo no habían vivido juntos hasta que se casaron, en todo el noviazgo ambos estaban en sus respectivos hogares. En una ocasión, el castaño le sugirió dejar de trabajar si le provocaba mucho estrés el trabajo, lo que se ganó fue una amenaza de apagar cada cigarrillo que tomaba en su cuerpo si no dejaba esa idea por la paz._

Un segundo semestre, un año que se cumpliría en estar dando clases.

 _Él no creía en esa posibilidad de que todos tenían un hermano gemelo en otro lado del mundo, pero al llegar a su última clase con los alumnos de sexto semestre, se vio obligado ea creer en ello, dos chicos capturaron su atención, un joven moreno de cabellos cenizos rebeldes y ojos lavanda, una persona idéntica a su primo Malik, solo que con la cara de sereno que contrastaba perfectamente a la psicópata de su primo, también un joven de cabellos tricolor que estaba sentado atrás de Ishtar, ojos amatista que primeramente mostraban desinterés en la materia, era físicamente igual a él con algunas excepciones físicas._

 _Esos ojos amatistas que al conocerlos mostraban aburrimiento se tornaron muchos más oscuros, no estaba acostumbrado a estar alerta, pero juraba que esos ojos los seguían a todos lados, trataba de pensar que solo era su imaginación o el joven Mutou solo estaba sorprendido a ver una persona que era igual a él, pero los meses pasaban y esa mirada seguía sobre él. Y cuando pasó su cumpleaños, la mirada, inclusive la presencia del menor, pareciera que lo seguía a todos lados, sobre todo cuando le tocaba irse solo a su casa tomando su auto o en taxi._

 _Y el problema no acababa ahí, cuando iba a la salida a esperar a que Seto fuera por él, la presencia del joven Mutou se hizo tan pesada que, sin voltear, no pudo evitar decir su apellido. El joven universitario salió de las sombras y le contesto con ese tono formal y sentimientos escondidos, sí ambos tricolores no hubieran estado en la universidad, Atem hubiera estallado en nervios, de la manga tuvo que sacarse una excusa barata para poder hablarle y ya fuera que, sí el chico le mentía o no, su lenguaje no verbal le ayudaría a saber porque el tricolor lo estaba siguiendo._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa conversación con el pequeño tricolor, pero al sentir la mirada de su esposo que se veía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperándole, únicamente le había dicho a Mutou que otro día terminarían la conversación y se fue directamente donde el castaño, sentándose en el lado del copiloto, esperando por todos los dioses que Kaiba no comenzara una conversación, lo último que quería, era hablar y por la mirada que mostraba aquellos ojos zafiro sabía que no era nada bueno, una nueva discusión estaba en la vuelta de la esquina y realmente no quería protagonizarla._

 _Una vez llegando a la mansión, lo que no quería el tricolor se había cumplido, la escena de celos de su esposo fue algo que no podía contener. Solo había presenciado una escena de celos de Kaiba y esa fue cuando llegó a Japón, pero en las cuatro paredes de su hogar una nueva bomba explotó, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba esperando Seto afuera de la universidad, pero si suficiente para que no lo dejara hablar y se descargara, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo que una vez que el ambiente quedó en silencio, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación._

 _Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y fue a hablar con Mai para pedirle la renuncia, si bien era cierto que a su punto de vista Seto no debería de mostrarse celoso, tenía que admitir que no soportaría por mucho tiempo a Mutou Yugi, los ojos del menor eran realmente un espejo de su alma y estas gemas estaban completamente oscurecidas, no mostraban nada a lo que estaba diciendo y no quería meterse a su lenguaje corporal, las manos en sus bolsillos le dieron un escalofrió ahí mismo cuando lo notó y más al ver como movía sus manos a dentro de estas._

 _La charla con Mai no salió como él hubiera querido que saliera, faltó ese día a clases e ignorando que Ishizu y Malik estaban de visita se encerró en una habitación y comenzó a fumar hasta que Kaiba llegó, y al igual que hace años, en el muelle de Domino, en donde el castaño se rompió, ahora fue su propio orgullo que se rompió, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, quería tomarse un tiempo sin tener el estrés al que había estado sometido, no estar en el mismo lugar que aquel joven de cabellos tricolores, esa tarde se desahogó con su esposo._

\- Perdóname

 _Fue temprano a la universidad para poder hablar con su amiga y decirle de nuevo las razones por la cual simplemente no quería seguir trabajando, el mismo pensaba que estaba paranoico que nada malo pasaba, pero, ¿Sí no era así? Quería tomar la decisión correcta y simplemente estar en paz tanto con él como con Kaiba. Estaba en la sala de maestros esperando, fue demasiado temprano, ya que Seto lo llevó y el horario del castaño era una hora más temprano, al menos con ello, tendría tiempo de relajarse y escoger las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar con la rectora._

 _Pero sus pensamientos y acciones fueron selladas, un dolor en su mano le hizo soltar el termo con café que llevaba consigo y cuando volteó a la puerta de la sala de profesores, dos impactos de bala le hicieron arrodillarse. El alumno de ojos morados lo miraba y sin escuchar nada de lo que le estaba diciendo y sabiendo que no era el camino correcto el que estaba tomando, una nueva lluvia de balas le llegó de repente y no supo el número de bala hizo que cayera inconsciente, ni tampoco tenía conocimiento cuantos minutos u horas le tomarían a los demás encontrarle._

\- Seto…

Y la oscuridad hizo que cerrara sus ojos junto aquel susurro.

Junto a sus demás sentidos

 _A las siete y media de la mañana fue encontrado en la sala de profesores en la Universidad de Domino, a un docente con graves heridas de bala, las autoridades de la universidad no nos han dado muchos detalles del incidente. Lo único que se nos dio información es que a la persona herida fue llevada al Hospital General de Domino para tratar de salvarle la vida._

* * *

 ** _¡MI BEBÉ! ;3; yo mejor me callo y lo dejo a su imaginación por ahora, y aun no puedo creer que ya estamos en el capítulo 8, volvi a romper una barrera, estoy tan feliz ;3; nos veremos en dos semanas, ya saben, fiestas y esta semana que viene trabajare casi toda la semana así que sin ganas de escribir y muchas ganas para dormir_**

 ** _Felices fiestas mis fujoshis y fundashis_**


	9. Discordia

**_Feliz año a todos y ya estamos a dos días de San Valentín, espero que lo que llevamos del año están muy bien y que la musa y otras cosas anden de maravillas. Yo por fin me anime a transcribir este capítulo, y para si quieren saber, el capítulo 10 ya está escrito, de nuevo Lizzie mientras hablábamos me dio la día como demonios seguirle xD_**

* * *

En la realidad en donde se encontraba en esos momentos era en su trabajo, una junta de máxima importancia que tendría muchas oportunidades para su empresa y claramente para su vida -aunque este último actualmente no estaba para nada mal-, el principal objetivo de esa junta en primer lugar era para hacer un negocio en los Estados Unidos, poder operar en dicho país era una gran oportunidad que no cualquier empresario Japonés podía llegar a tener, de hecho operar en América, le daría aún más prestigio a su empresa y a su mismo nombre por llegar tan lejos en el mundo empresarial.

Con esa tranquilidad y frialdad para los negocios que poseía, se encontraba explicando la propuesta en la que estuvo trabajando varios meses, más tiempo de lo debido por los problemas que a veces tenía con Atem sobre el asunto de la universidad, pero al fin y acabo la propuesta quedó como esperaba, incluso mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba, y eso que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer que sus socios la revisaran y encontraran fallos en dicha propuesta, pero estaba seguro de sí mismo, no podía estar más orgulloso, con todo y problemas, podía rendir en el trabajo al ritmo requerido.

Aun con esa voz igual de orgullosa y armoniosa al momento de convencer a otros seguía hablando y únicamente se estaba dirigiendo al presidente y vice-presidente de la empresa de América, era a los únicos que realmente tenía que convencer para hacer un de un sueño una realidad, los demás ejecutivos simplemente era una burla para sus estándares de trabajo y si fueran sus empleados, de la manera más "amable" los hubiera mandado directamente a sus casas en vez de quedarse ahí en la sala de juntas calentando el asiento, la silla no debía estar caliente para seguir funcionando.

Su voz misma fue cortada tras la puerta que se abría, Isono, su hombre de más confianza, fue el que llego a interrumpirlo de manera inconsciente, tal vez si lo hacía adrede debido que al hacer su mano derecha, sabía perfectamente todo su horario laboral, ese era un error tan minúsculo, pero para Kaiba Seto tan importante, que lo que se podía hacer sin más era despedir a la persona que llego a interrumpir una junta tan trascendental, sin importarle la elegancia de su trabajo pasado, una vez que alguien llegara a cometer un error, lo volvería hacer y no toleraba los errores.

\- _Se trata de su esposo, es de urgencia Kaiba-sama_

Como si Isono ya supiera lo que le esperaba por llegar así, la oración salió de sus labios con el miedo más bajo posible, se hizo a un lado cuando el CEO de Kaiba Corporation paso de un lado, la razón por la cual él tuvo que dar esa noticia era por el hecho de que Kaiba tenía apagado su celular y no había manera de localizarlo que no fuera por la misma compañía y que los empleados tuviera el valor de interrumpir la junta a pesar de las consecuencias que podría llevar.

Seto atendiendo la llamada en la cual estaba en espera de su secretaria, la histérica voz de Malik perforó sus oídos, pero no fue el tono que lo llevó en un estado de locura y desesperación, fue la noticia que el dueño de cabello cenizo le estaba diciendo en aquella llamada telefónica, una llamada que había recibido en la mansión Kaiba, la noticia que ahora estaba en mucho de los noticieros de Japón, el tiroteo de la Universidad de Domino y la persona que salió herida en el acto: Atem, quien por alguna razón, estaba en el lugar y hora equivocados y ahora estaba en el hospital en peligro de muerte.

No dijo ni una sola palabra a su secretaria, no comento nada con nadie, su prioridad era ir al hospital en donde estaría Atem. A pesar de que la universidad le daba el obligatorio seguro a sus trabajadores, era un servicio que no cubría con todas las necesidades de una persona, por lo cual, no iba a permitir que el tricolor tuviera tan poco cuando se trataba de su salud, si los médicos fueran tan listos -y esperaba que tuvieran un mínimo de inteligencia y una excelencia carrera laboral- de llevarlo al mejor hospital de Domino, y esperaba que fuera así.

Sus ansias eran muy grandes, su mismo cuerpo actuaba por inercia, de tal manera bajo del auto entrando al hospital pidiéndole a la recepcionista del hospital todo lo relacionado a Halakti Atem, la respuesta de ello fue que se encontraba en una operación de urgencia debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdía. Los ojos de Kaiba Seto mostraban algo que muy pocas personas podían leer, sin decir nada más fue a la sala de espera en donde miró a los primos de su esposo, Ishizu y Malik al sentir su presencia voltearon y al mismo tiempo se levantaron sin ánimos de nada.

El reloj de arena parecía que entre más pasaba, aumentaba la agonía de saber cómo estaba el tricolor, más y más lento era que la misma arena tardaba en caer, como si hacerlos esperar fuera el placer más placentero de todos. Cuando la luz de "No pasar" se apagó, un inconsciente Atem acompañado de doctores salieron para llevarlo a la que sería su habitación por un largo tiempo, sin saber cuánto tiempo se quedaría ahí; el doctor, sabiendo quien era el castaño, se le acercó para poder decirle el procedimiento de la operación y al mismo tiempo, el estado del paciente.

\- _4 impactos de bala_

\- _2 de ellos en lugares de riesgo_

\- _Hemorragia incontrolable_

\- _Coma_

\- _Coma_

\- _Coma_

La última palabra le resonaba en su psique, repicando tan fuerte como si un taladro quisiera romperle la cabeza, el medico no pudo darle más esperanzas, en situaciones diferentes le hubiera levantado la moral a la familia del paciente, pero en ese caso, al saber cómo era el CEO, era mejor mantenerse callado y esperar que pasara un milagro sobre el joven que ahora descansaba lejos de la realidad. Por su parte, Seto sentía que gran parte de su estructura emocional estaba por derrumbarse, pero por razones que no podía explicarse, por fuera pareciera que estaba completamente normal, con el rostro que únicamente buscaba venganza sobre aquel que le hizo daño a su familia.

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy n3n veremos que tal la flojera para que transcriba el 10 y me ponga escribir el 11, espero que no me pase como 4K media y haga el fic una comedia cómica ¿Alguien grito Pride/Time cuando Kaiba menciono el cabello de Atem? Yo si xDDD sé que no dice eso en Japonés, pero no quita que fue nuestro hermoso momento, hubo de todo, Seal, Peach, Heart, Rival, PRIDE/TIMEy creo que ya xDD_**

 ** _¡HASTA PRONTO MIS QUERIDOS FUNDASHI Y FUJOSHI!_**


	10. Noticia

**_En mi defensa el capítulo estaba desde el viernes, pero Lizzie no lo reviso porque se abandono por_** **Kuroshitsuji -3-# _y ese anime le tengo un poco de resentimiento pero que ahora no tiene el caso_**

 ** _Pues… ¡AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP! Estamos a casi a nada para que esta historia se acabe, si fujoshis y fundashis la historia ya tiene su final y me alegra mucho decir que estoy orgullosa de mi misma ;3; aunque no sea la mejor escritora de fanfics pero realmente esta historia la escribi porque me nacio Y aun mas porque estoy cansado del Yugi lindo e inocente xD_**

* * *

Aun no lograba salir del shock, la manera en la que se enteró que su amado maestro fue víctima de un lunático que se le ocurrió llevar un arma a la universidad y dispararle, fue tan sorpresivo e irreal que no podía imaginarse la identidad de esa persona atacando a Atem, entre los alumnos y los maestros de la misma escuela, nadie sabía quién era el enemigo mortal de Halakti para que llegara a esos extremos, lo poco que el maestro de sociales estaba en la universidad, daba la impresión de que se llevaba muy bien con todos, no había nadie sospechoso.

Él junto con Marik y Ryo iban al hospital más prestigiado y costoso de Domino, ahí fue en donde habían internado a Atem después del tiroteo que recibió, a pesar de que quería ir solo a ver a su maestro, sus amigos no lo dejaron solo ni un solo momento, desde que despertó ellos ya estaban ahí, diciendo que como no había ido a la escuela ese día fueron a verle y lo encontraron durmiendo con su alarma sonando y que ellos se tomaron la molestia de apagarle para que no lograra despertarlo, aunque se dudaba realmente si lo despertaba o no.

Se quedaron hablando, se dio cuenta que sus amigos tampoco habían ido a la universidad a pesar de que ellos dos tenían que hacer una exposición para la clase de Dinámica de Grupos, solo esperaba que su maestro no les bajara puntos por no haber ido ese día. El abuelo llego poco después, con una cara de sorpresa al ver a los chicos, Marik arreglo todo aquello con una mentira de que ese día habían salido temprano y por eso estaban en casa de Yugi para hablar, el abuelo dio el visto bueno y regreso a la tienda.

No se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta cuando el abuelo los llamo a comer, un poco confundido, porque a pesar de lo dicho por sus amigos, el juraba que se había levantado aquella mañana para ir rumbo la escuela, pero estando ahí en cama durmiendo, simplemente sentía que su mente estaba jugando con él, en parte, se alegró de que sus amigos se quedaran a comer, porque así, no tendría que escuchar las noticias de la televisión, a su abuelo le gustaba comer mientras las escuchaba y eso, hacía que su estómago diera vueltas, a su parecer no era muy buena combinación.

Su abuelo se quejaba un poco porque no lo dejaban escuchar las noticias, esa vez si se quedaron hablando, era como si sus amigos quisieran contarle miles de cosas a la vez y no podían parar porque algo malo les pasaría. Tal vez exageraba con eso último, pero él tampoco podía dejar de hablar, le recordaba esa ocasión a la vez que fueron a _Burger World_ solo faltaba Jono, pero en parte el ambiente era el mismo y como tal cual _déjà vú_ , se quedó callado y los cubiertos que tenía en la mano se le cayeron al no poder ser sujetado, al escuchar la noticia del atentado y el maestro afectado.

Al llegar al hospital, su fama de ser uno de los mejores resalto a primera vista, limpio y bien cuidado en el exterior, se quedaron a admirar el diseño del hospital antes de entrar y por dentro era mucho más cuidadoso que a fuera, el diseño simple del hospital, daba una especie de elegancia y comodidad para las personas que llegaban desesperadas después de que sufrieran un accidente o si tenían que esperar varias horas la operación o noticias de cómo se encontraba un familiar, ser querido y derivados.

La recepcionista de ojos morados, cabellos negros con reflejos purpura les sonrió cuando se acercaron, al momento de dar el nombre del paciente que estaba internado en dicho hospital, la sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció un momento, una noticia indirecta de que las cosas no estaban bien para el maestro de cabellos tricolores. De manera automática, la enfermera también saco una tabla con una gran lista, pedía el nombre y la hora de entrada y salida para dicho paciente y en la mente del pequeño amatista, ese control debía ser por petición o una _exigencia_ del CEO.

Una vez que sus nombres formulaban en la lista junto con la entrada de ingreso, siguieron las indicaciones de la recepcionista, el camino era realmente incomodo, de un momento a otro sus amigos dejaron de emitir palabras, como si estar en ese lugar simplemente les pidiera silencio y a su punto de vista él tampoco quería decir algo, al menos no en los pasillos del hospital en donde cualquier comentario podía ofender a las personas que estaban internadas o familiares y amigos que esperaban saber cómo se encontraban sus conocidos, el mismo edificio pedía silencio para no hacer una imprudencia.

La puerta de la habitación de Atem estaba abierta, por lo que no había necesidad de tocar, además habían visto otro nombre encima antes de escribir el suyo, pero realmente no se dio el tiempo para leer dicho nombre, solo quería ver a su amado profesor y si, se sorprendió al ver a la misma persona que acompañaba a Atem en el centro de la ciudad un sábado, Ryo y Marik también se quedaron quietos al ver y reconocer a esa persona. El doble del cabello cenizo, volteo al sentir tres miradas sorprendidas sobre él y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

\- _¿Quién demonios son ustedes?_

Cabello de un rubio ceniza, puntiagudo más que el suyo, el de Atem y del mismo Isthar, su rostro no tenía necesidad de tener una sonrisa burlona y psicópata, sus facciones eran la de un loco que se escapó de miles de manicomios, sus ojos lavanda parecía ser únicamente un color disfraz, un color sangre parecía ser lo más indicado para aquel psicópata que estaba a un lado de su maestro, su reacción al verle más de cerca, frente a frente le daba la señal de alarma de que muy pronto cometería un crimen, sobre ellos.

\- _¡Mocosos! Si se van a quedar como unos idiotas sin decir nada ¡Lárguense!_

El albino al parecer, fue el único que pudo reaccionar ante aquellos gritos que el clon de Marik estaba dando, al parecer que su atención se fijara en él en una manera no muy "natural" lo hizo olvidarse que estaba en un hospital. Ryo explico en una manera rápida y breve el porqué de la visita, que Halakti era su maestro de Sociales en la Universidad de Domino, dicha información dio efecto de que el doble de su amigos se relajara, pero no pidió disculpas por haber alzado la voz.

Ryo dio pauta para seguir hablando con él y en esa charla se dio a conocer que Malik era el primo de Atem y que estaba en la ciudad por cuestiones de Trabajo junto con su hermana Ishizu. Bakura se sorprendió debido a que su papá era el dueño del museo de Domino y nunca se había dado la tarea de ver cuáles eran los clientes que tenía el museo para las exposiciones, posiblemente si Ryo lo hubiera sabido se los hubiera aclarado él día que lo miraron con Atem aquella tarde de meses atrás.

El sonido de las maquinas hicieron que su atención y su vista fueran a donde era que estaba la persona que le había robado el corazón y parecía no querer dárselo, se separó un poco de sus amigos para ver mejor a su oscuridad. Estaba quieto como una muñeca de porcelana, solo con la diferencia de que estaba acostado y conectado a miles de máquinas que lo mantenían vivo, sus ojos tiernamente cerrados ocultando las gemas rubís que brillarían seguramente al verle, al saber que estaba ahí para cuidarle, su deseo en ese momento era que quería ser la primera persona que Atem mirara cuando lograse despertar.

 _Solo tenía que abrir sus perfectos ojos._

No sabía de qué estaba hablando el psicópata con sus amigos, más de su vida que realmente no estaba interesado en escuchar, o sobre el diagnostico que dio el médico, él podía estar ahí quieto, mirando a su amado profesor y no prestar atención a nadie más, quería saber porque fue víctima de esos disparos ¿Era porque era el esposo del CEO más asquerosamente millonario de Japón? ¿Para hacer sufrir a Kaiba fueron por una víctima inocente? Kaiba no merecía el amor de Atem, simplemente le hacía un blanco fácil para desquitarse con el castaño.

 _Inaceptable._

* * *

 ** _Y aquí termina este cap 3 se que no son tan largos como el capitulo 8, pero no me llueve tan feo la inspiración, en fin, ¿Ya vieron la película en Japonés? ¡MORI DE NUEVO! ¡Kaiba acepta que amas a Atem y bésalo car*j*!_**

 ** _Y otra noticia ¡Al parecer la van a pasar el cine aquí en Mexico! ¡DOBLEMENTE ME MUERO! T3T_**


	11. Rivales

**_¿Y cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Escaleras, quería subir el cap en las vacaciones de semana santa, pero mi madre quería que la ayudara con una tarea de pasar casi todo su cuaderno en computadora y eso me mato mis ganas de transcribir mi fic._**

 ** _En fin, estamos en el capítulo 11 de esta historia y la verdad aún falta poco para que acabe por lo cual aún sigo nerviosa, además que en el siguiente capítulo sabremos, quien fue el que quiso matar a Atem de esa manera, quisiera que ese capítulo fuera más largo que los otros capítulos, pero no tan largos como_** **"Razón" _a no ser que la inspiración me golpe como lo hizo con episodio en particular_**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano a la vuelta de la esquina, el terror que generaba la universidad se estaba alejando a medida que el descanso escolar llegaba, al mismo tiempo, la policía no daba señales de que seguía el caso de Halakti Atem, los alumnos pensaban eso debido a que las primeras semanas, a cada hora, un alumno estaba siendo interrogado para recolectar información, ya fuera para buscar sospechosos, que confesara el crimen o simplemente si la información que tenía podía serles útil para cerrar el caso y llevar al culpable tras las rejas, pero todo volvió a la normalidad _eso pensaba._

A la segunda semana en la que Atem fue atacado, la universidad había conseguido un maestro para que les diera el resto del plan y no se retrasaran para los exámenes finales. El maestro nuevo de cabello albino peinado de manera inusual que a su opinión no usuaria un maestro y mucho menos uno que esta impartiendo una clase de psicología, ojos heterocrómicos amarillo y blanco que resaltaba en su piel blanca, con la llegada de aquel maestro, sus ganas en la clase de sociales se desvanecieron, era la misma clase aburrida que el resto de sus asignaturas.

No había un solo día en donde Marik no estuviera ahí con él, casi siempre era el dueño de cabellos cenizos que lo acompañaba al hospital para ver a su maestro preferido que aún no lograba despertar de aquel sueño que los doctores y aquel lunático que le disparo le obligaron a tomar. Por otra parte, sintió como poco a poco Ryo comenzó a distanciar de ellos, al principio pensó que se trataba por causa del primo de Atem, Malik, quien por alguna razón siempre que podía se la pasaba hablando y hablando con él, pero en los ojos del albino había culpa, pero… ¿de qué?

Viernes en la noche, la cual se encontraba completamente sin estrellas, pero la luz de la luna llena estaba ahí presente, entrando por su ventana e iluminando su escritorio, el libro de más de 500 páginas para leer y hacer un reporte para el lunes a primera hora, pero no podía concentrarse en la tarea, desde hace unos días, tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo y era esa misma sensación que no lo dejaba concentrarse en clases, debía ser algo muy importante para que matara las pocas ganas de seguir estudiando en la universidad.

 _¿Pero qué olvido?_

Olvidando la tarea que podría hacer en el fin de semana, se fue a acostar, mirando el techo de su habitación pensaba si realmente estaba seguro en las paredes de su cuarto, que nadie entraría y le llenaría de balas, Atem debió sentirse seguro en la sala de maestros para luego encontrarse frente a frente con la muerte y ahora estaba tratando de librarse de ella, le costaba un poco darle la razón a su abuelo pero mirando lo que paso, la tenía, Ciudad Domino ya no era segura, al menos no había la misma seguridad de cuando él era niño.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, ni cuenta se dio cuando había quedado dormido, simplemente miró el reloj de su cómoda mostrando las diez de la mañana, se talló los ojos al ver la hora y el pensamiento de que dormía cada vez más durante el fin de semana le llovió de golpe y por más que traba de darle una explicación a su prologando sueño no se lo explicaba, pensaba muchas cosas, pero no creía que todos esos pensamientos le provocaran cansancio y menos para dormir más de 12 horas seguidas, ¿Estrés?, ¿exámenes?, ¿trabajos finales? No lo sabía.

Comenzaba alistarse para ir al hospital, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido de que su maestro ingreso en ese lugar, la seguridad seguía siendo la misma, inclusive podría ser aún más rigorosa, el registro antes de ver a su oscuridad aún estaba presente, quería presumir que ya se sabía todo ese procedimiento debido que entraba en automático y lo primero que hacía era ir a la recepción para pedir la lista y después, ir a donde la habitación y ver a los guardias los cuales ya conocía de vista, y se atrevía a decir que una vez escuchó a uno de ellos decir: _"aquí viene de nuevo"_

Atem siempre estaba acompañado en todas las ocasiones en las que iba al hospital, en todas ellas, conoció al hermano del tricolor, Mahad, a simple vista se miraba alguien que se preocupaba por su hermano, una lealtad algo enfermiza a su parecer, aunque le agradó un poco que las pocas veces que lo escucho hablar, fuera para remarcar lo mucho que culpaba a Kaiba por lo cometido. También conoció a Ishizu, una mujer misteriosa que no era muy habladora, el hermano menor de Kaiba, Mokuba, y finalmente a Malik que redujo sus visitas por hablar con Ryo.

 _Pero sin rastro de Kaiba Seto_

Pero en ese momento, lo único que estaba en la habitación con su amada oscuridad era las maquinas que lo mantenían con vida, solo él, indefenso. Los gorilas del CEO al parecer no entraban a la habitación cuando no había nadie, mejor así, tendría mucho más tiempo para contemplar a su maestro sin que nadie más lo viera o quisiera interrumpirlo, Atem ahora estaba seguro, porque él lo cuidaría, no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, el peligro no estaba y estaba consiente que, si algo se complicaba, los guardaespaldas llamarían al médico más cercano para que atienda a Halakti.

Camino hacia él, sus pasos se sentían ansiosos y desesperados para estar cerca de aquel que le robo el corazón desde el primer día de clases, se sentó en el colchón sin estorbarle a Atem, lo miraba fijamente, ojos cerrados de manera tan delicada que en cualquier momento estarían listos para abrirse y lo primero que debía de ver, era a él, su mano se acercó a aquel rostro que estaba sumido en la tranquilidad de un sueño profundo, quería tocarle, hacer realidad muchos de esos sueños que lo acompañaban en la noche.

 _Un psicólogo nunca supone_

Estaba seguro que Kaiba Seto ni se acercaba para ver el estado de Atem, en todas las visitas casi diarias que daba, no lo había en ninguna ocasión, posiblemente por eso Mahad culpaba al CEO de lo que le paso a su hermano, y al tricolor de ser esposo de alguien tan imbécil, tan idiota que no lo puede ni valorar, él como Mahad, sabían que su Yami merecía alguien que lo amara y que nunca se separe de él, pero mientras esa acta existía ante la ley, no podía hacer nada y menos con uno de los cónyuges en coma.

Esos ojos cerrados, labios carnosos a simple vista y tentadores lo mataban poco a poco, lo único que quería hacer era robarle un beso, sentir su piel, que su "Bella durmiente" despertara de ese sueño y tal vez, y solo tal vez, por eso no despertaba, porque no le habían dado un beso para despertarlo, enfermo sonaba, pero en su mente quería darle una explicación del porque Yami no despertaba, aunque fuera demasiado fantasiosa como un cuento de los hermanos Grimm endulzada por las manos Disney para que fuera de un color rosa y no tan gris.

Cayó en el fondo del abismo y ahora se encontraba saboreando esos labios, beso que no fue correspondido debido que aún se encontraba en coma, pero no importaba, ahora besaba a su maestro sin que fuera un sueño, sin imaginárselo, un sabor delicado, mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado, por primera vez estando solo con Atem y sentir ese sabor de sus besos, de solo imaginarse como correspondería cuando despertara, le daba ganas de visitar a Yami, sus deseos podían hacerse realidad _ese beso lo estaba comprobando… y por un minuto olvido que estaba en el hospital._

Pero de pronto termino por separarse, pero no fue por la falta de aire que comúnmente pasa cuando besas a alguien y no quisieras separarte, en esta ocasión fue porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y esa sensación de separarse y mirar quien fue el que abrió fue lo que le obligo a dejar ese beso, miraba fijamente a Kaiba Seto el cual su rostro comúnmente aburrido y sin interés trataba de no hacer un escándalo por lo que vio, el momento incomodo invadió el cuarto del hospital y sin más se puso de pie y camino a la salida.

Las palabras eran innecesarias en ese momento, estaba seguro que si abría la boca para dar una excusa, la ira que estaba tratando de controlar Kaiba se iría al demonio y una pelea se iniciaría en esa habitación y los golpes y los jaloneos podrían dañar el medicamento o desconectarse poniendo en peligro a Atem. Pero al menos, con ese beso, se iba feliz y ni siquiera le importo ser visto por el esposo de su amado, la guerra estaba ganada, él se quedaría con Atem de alguna manera u otra y ni siquiera le importo escuchar al castaño decir:

\- _No lo quiero ver cerca de mi esposo ¡De ninguna manera!_

 _Y la guerra estaba más que ganada_

* * *

 ** _Y con eso es todo por el día de hoy, como dije ya, el próximo capítulo se podrá saber quién es el asesino, no lo diré así tal cual quien es, pero si ponen atención sabrán quien es, en todo caso, tengan un bonito día fujoshis y fundashis_**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo_**


	12. Remordimiento

_**Ya está el capítulo de hoy, por cuestiones luego de la universidad pues no se pudo publicar antes, pero ya está el capítulo de Ryo y el cual responde la pregunta ¿Quién es el asesino?**_

 _ **Quisiera decir que posiblemente no encuentren concordancia en este capítulo y en capítulos anteriores, por eso si tienen preguntas pueden hacerlas, para tenerlas en mente en el capítulo 13, no se preocupen, esa incoherencia se va aclarar y lo hable con Lizzie mucho antes de escribirlo y bueno ya sé cómo tapar ese eco.**_

* * *

La conciencia le estaba trabajando de tal manera que cada segundo que el reloj avanzaba, le resultaba demasiado pesada, dolorosa, de una manera tan lenta que cada segundo era como poner un gran saco de rocas sobre sus hombros, necesitaba ya liberarse de esa enorme carga que estaba soportando, pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, le había prometido a su amigo que no diría ni una sola palabra de lo que paso ese horrendo día, pero era una carga tan grande que a veces tenía pesadillas horribles y a él, aunque le encantaban ese tipo de cosas, sentía que se lo estaba comiendo vivo, era insoportable, pensaba que iba a morir.

Sus sueños nunca eran significativos, por lo regular soñaba con una cosa y después otra, como si viera la mezcla bizarra de muchas películas, nunca le molesto eso, a veces se sorprendía la capacidad de su cerebro y su mente para imaginarse todo eso, pero ahora, el hecho de que la figura de una persona que él conocía se apareciera a mitad de sus sueños completamente vestido de blanco con un atuendo fantasmal y con gotas saladas saliendo de sus ojos carmesí, con las facciones tan duras como las de Seto Kaiba impregnado en su rostro, le daba un pavor horrible.

 _Después de todo… él sabe lo que paso…_

De solo pensar en el tema hacia que sus pesadillas se volvieran más y más recurrentes al pasar de los días, ni la alegría de las amadas vacaciones de verano lo alegraban, de hecho, sabía que esas vacaciones que tanto habían anhelado no las podría disfrutar como estaban planeado con sus amigos, se fue alejando después de ese día, no se sentía bien consigo mismo, no quería echarse para atrás con su promesa, pero, estaba contra la espada y contra la pared ¿Ayudar a sus amigos o sentirse bien consigo mismo? Se atrevía a pensar que era egoísta consigo mismo por pensar en su estado mental.

 _…A Atem ese día_

La policía a pesar de que actualmente no mostraba movimiento al público, Malik le había contado que Seto estaba aún más estresado y quería respuestas lo más pronto posible, incluso decía que la fuerza policiaca temía por sus vidas por la presión del cónyuge, encontrar al asesino y enjuiciarlo se había vuelto la prioridad y sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar con su amigo. Egoísta, la palabra llegaba cada vez que quería confesarle algo a alguien a quien fuera, solo quería que ese sentimiento se acabara, ¿era mucho pedir eso?, ¿qué todo se acabe y termine bien para todos?

Había pensado muchas veces en decirle a su terapeuta lo que pasó y que este le diera el mejor consejo para esa situación, pero después descarto la idea, sabía muy bien que la ética de su psicólogo era en decirle que hablara y si no lo hacía, lo haría él, tenía que hablar porque no podía quedarse callado si eso ponía en riesgo a muchas vidas inocentes, su amigo no era peligroso, no lo era, no sabe que pasó para que él explotara como lo hizo y cometiera ese acto tan cruel, como ya lo pensó antes, prácticamente estaba contra en decir la verdad o no.

El sentimiento de culpa comenzó a florecer de manera alarmante cuando conoció a Malik, aquel egipcio que muchos le ponían la etiqueta de lunático y demente, pero realmente, ese hombre parecido a uno de sus mejores amigos, poseía algo que simplemente lo atraía, lo supo cuando hablaron por primera vez en el hospital un día que fueron a ver a Atem, sus amigos cortaron la conversación para irse y dejar solos a aquel familiar que simplemente daba miedo, pero no fue la única vez que miró aquel cenizo, claro que no, días después se habían vuelto a encontrar y esta vez intercambiaron números telefónicos.

Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada de un ídolo, Malik no trataba de ocultarse en una faceta que la sociedad aprobaba, él era como era, no solo en los mensajes de texto que se mandaban también cuando se encontraban, a veces lo encontraba con ojeras en sus ojos por la falta de sueño, incluso le mencionó que se sentía egoísta por tener esos encuentros con él y pasarla bien con su compañía en vez de estar junto a su primo y ayudar a encontrar aquel lunático que le disparó sin ninguna razón conocida por ellos, desde ahí sus sueños fueron pesadillas.

 _Hablaba con Marik sobre las ideas que tenía sobre la exposición de inglés, quería que fuera algo especial y único que ningún equipo nunca antes hubiera hecho o se les fuera ocurrir, algunas de sus ideas eran casi imposibles que el cenizo simplemente se negaba y le decía que era un total no, tenían que concentrarse en algo realista y que no les tomara mucho tiempo en hacerlo, debido que el tiempo ya estaba encima y esa exposición casi era el pase de aprobación para la materia, él era bueno en el idioma, pero sabía que su amigo no._

 _Estaban camino a la biblioteca, querían empezar temprano y tener el menor ruido posible y la biblioteca era un lugar silencioso y tranquilo debido a las reglas que llevan, simplemente querían los mejores libros para hacer su investigación y la lectura y la traducción era algo que les llevaría mucho tiempo y sumando que no tenía aun una idea de cómo hacer dicha exposición llevaría más tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo de una idea que fuera original, creativa y llevara el menor tiempo posible para poder realizarla y así poder pasar la asignatura ese semestre, tener una materia menos de que preocuparse._

 _Pasillos vacíos, hasta que vieron a un amigo suyo más adelante y con prisa, ambos se miraron confundidos debido a ver a esa persona tan temprano, le habían comentado a esa persona que irían a la universidad ese día temprano para hacer el proyecto de investigación, pero la respuesta no era que él también iría temprano ese día, simplemente fue una suerte en el proyecto, su amigo no tomaba esa asignatura debido que él tomaba un optativa completamente diferente y él había pasado el examen para aprobar el idioma extranjero ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?_

 _Decidieron seguirlo y así saber que se traía entre manos, simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento y Marik estaba muy ansioso en saber que pensaba su amigo, a decir verdad, él también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero muy dentro de él no quería saberlo, si no les había comentado nada era por una razón y quería respetarla pero dada las circunstancias y su mal presentimiento, simplemente tendría que saberlo de otra manera que no fuera por la boca y voz de su amigo, simplemente ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la última puerta, que era la sala de profesores._

 _No se escuchaba nada cuando llegaron a la puerta cerrada, pero lo que pasó a continuación los heló la sangre y a él personalmente hizo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, el grito de una persona, mencionando a aquel que pensaba conocer seguido de disparos, el impulso de Ishtar le obligó a patear la puerta y encontrarse con una escena salida de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto, un termo con café esparcido por el cuerpo del maestro que recibió los disparados, cuya sangre quería reemplazar a la leche, sangre salpicada en algunas partes de la sala._

 _La persona que disparo cayó de rodillas soltando el arma de fuego que utilizó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer desmayo ante su propio acto, Marik de inmediato acudió a su auxilio y trató de despertarlo en vano, él se acercó para ver esa horrible escena y ver aun con más terror que su maestro movia sus dedos tratando de que su mano le diera el impulso de levantarse, estaba vivo pero… se miraba muy mal, los gritos de Marik no le llegaban, solo cuando movió su hombro y le pidió que agarrar aquella arma homicida._

 _Lo hizo por el pánico y para llevarse a su amigo de ahí, poniendo el brazo izquierdo de la persona desmaya sobre sus hombros y Marik hizo lo mismo pero con el brazo derecho, volteó con horror para mirar el cuerpo de su maestro y pudo mirar que trató de hablar, de nuevo un nuevo shock llego a su mente, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que dejó de mirar esa escena y ahora estaban saliendo de la universidad tratando de evitar que alguien los viera y para su suerte, los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la universidad no estaban en sus puestos…_

Tenía que decirle a Malik lo que sabía, no quería seguir teniendo esa horrible carga, estaba consiente que el cenizo podría odiarlo de por vida por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero… por eso no quería hablarlo, estaría traicionado a sus mejores amigos, seria egoísta, pero sí tendría que pagar por lo que hizo, por lo que realizó, entonces lo haría, diría lo que sabe, tenía que decirle a la policía, a Malik y… a Kaiba Seto que la persona que disparó, quien estuvo en la sala de maestros era una persona que quería mucho, como un hermano…

 _Mutou Yugi_

* * *

 _ **Quien lo hizo fue Jonouchi porque el queria a Seto y... no esperen, detesto es Puppy, asi que sera Yugi, muchos me diran ¿¡ESPERA!? ¿Como puede ser Yugi? lo veran en el siguiente capi :3**_

 _ **Ya estamos casi llegamos al final de la historia, ya solo falta capítulos más antes de darle un cierre, espero que haya amantes de Deathshipping, una pareja que le gusta a Lizzie y también a mi D tengo que admitir, es una hermosa y dispareja ship.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Gracias por leer! Y también muchas gracias a las personitas que me dan sus comentarios, eso me da aún más motor :3**_

 _ **Por cierto, lo se, lo se se tardo en actualizar, pero es que Lizzie estaba ocupado y no me sabia bien que alguien mas revisara el capitulo D: fue gracias a ella que se me ocurrio esta idea y no queria compartirlo con nadie mas.**_

Afortunadamente el capitulo 13 ya esta escrito y pronto sera revisado D tal vez lo suba la proxima semana si este capitulo tiene respuesta o en un mes, lo que ocurra primero D


	13. Fantasía

_**Primero que nada ¡Hola! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quería publicar el cap el dia 18 de agosto que es el aniversario de publicación del fanfic ¡UN AÑO YA! Pero mejor de una vez porque en parte quiero leer sus comentarios sobre este capítulo.**_

 _ **Además este capítulo ya se hubiera publicado desde hace milenios pero Lizzie pensó que me había mandando la versión corregida y pues no, apenas hoy me la dio y estaba indecisa si publicarla el 18 y no, ya lo quiero publicar ahora**_

 _ **¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

Sus ojos amatistas se toparon con la escena de que su abuelo hablaba con dos policías en la sala de su casa, no quiso pasar por otro interrogatorio del cual fue expuesto en semanas atrás, por lo cual simplemente siguió su camino hasta llegar a la paz de su habitación, pero una vez estando ahí, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y darle dolores que nunca en su vida había sentido, era como si ese dolor fuera una alarma, pero, ¿por qué comenzaba a sonar al ver a esos hombres hablar con su abuelo? No se sintió así cuando hablaron con él.

Las paredes de su habitación a su percepción, comenzaron a moverse como si su misión fuera aplastarlo entre esas paredes, le dolía demasiado la cabeza que lo único que quería es que se detuviera un momento y pensar mejor la situación, dolor que se volvía cada vez más fuerte junto con la respiración que obligatoriamente tenía que dar; que se fueran, ¿por qué tenía que molestarle? No había hecho nada para que se pusiera así, y estaba demasiado cansado como para ir al baño a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor, ese dolor pareciera que traía con el, recuerdos…

 _Escenas de pesadilla._

 _Semanas_ _atrás, o mejor dicho, días atrás de que pasara el intento de asesinato de Halakti, un pequeño que poseía ojos amatistas caminaba por los pasillos de su universidad, tenía que entregarle unas copias a uno de sus maestros antes de que las clases terminaran ese día, mientras pensaba en otras cosas que no parecía tener mucha importancia, no debería pensar en esas cosas y más con las fechas de fin de semestre muy cerca, estar concentrado en los exámenes finales que llegaban todos juntos, como todos los años, exigía estar fijo en sus libros y en sus trabajos._

 _Detuvo su propio andar y por instinto se escondió de la vista de aquellas dos personas que conocía por el poder que ejercían en la misma escuela, uno de ellos era su maestro, aquel que hacía que su corazón saliera de su mismo pecho y la otra persona rara vez la había visto pero sabía que ella la directora del área de psicología, nunca la había visto por los pasillos y hablando con alguien de la docencia, aunque para él esa charla era de personas que se conocían desde hace mucho y no precisamente de un jefe a un empleado._

\- Atem, estas dejando que Seto te diga que hacer – _la rubia de ojos amatistas conocía muy bien la relación que llevaba su amigo y el CEO_

\- No es eso Mai – _quería recordarle el tricolor –_ lo hago por mí y no por él, aun no lo sabe todavía

\- ¿Seguro que no es por la discusión de hace dos semanas? Cuando te miró con aquel alumno, sí, los guardias me comentaron esa "pequeña" escena de celos

\- Mai, de verdad, no tiene nada que ver, es cierto que ese suceso fue, exagerado, pero no del todo y en parte me hizo abrir los ojos al notar señales

\- De verdad pienso que Seto te pego lo paranoico, pero ya te lo eh dicho, a estas alturas del semestre no es buena idea renunciar, solo te pido que no sea este semestre, por favor…

 _Un ruido la hizo detenerse, ojos carmesí y amatistas se fijaron a donde provenía el responsable de aquel ruido, esperaron únicamente unos segundos para ver acercarse a Mutou Yugi, pasando a un lado de ellos como si fuera mera coincidencia y como si no hubiera escuchado nada de la conversación de los adultos. Pero lo que ambos no sabían es que algo se rompió dentro del pequeño amatista, mientras que la rubia si creía que era algo muy normal, el de ojos carmesí estaba alerta, como si un ataque sorpresa fuera muy posible, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba._

 _Su amado profesor quería irse de su lado, por culpa del castaño, no había razón más viable que esa para que su oscuridad quisiera irse para siempre, dejar de dar clases, era el mejor de toda la universidad y si se iba, ¿entonces que pasaría? ¿Dejaría de verle? Ese sería un plan de Kaiba, al no ser su alumno no tendría excusa de ir a la mansión Kaiba a ver a Atem, era seguro que el castaño les diría a sus guardias que no lo dejasen entrar porque no eran nada o porque lo miraba como una amenaza, realmente era muy calculador._

 _El hecho de imaginarse lo que restaba de la universidad sin Atem lo volvía loco, no se lo podía imaginar y no quería hacerlo, ¿por qué le pasaba eso? Conoció la felicidad, el amor ese semestre y viene alguien y se lo quiere quitar, deberían de ver que sin su oscuridad se volvería loco, no sería el mismo, necesitaba con todo su ser que lo notaran, pero la idea de que Seto Kaiba quiera verlo en ese estado porque no iba a divorciarse de su esposo, entonces lo hizo abrir los ojos, necesitaba hablar con su tricolor de una vez._

Y ese día en especial… donde trato de confesarse.

 _Salió demasiado temprano de su casa, su mochila tenía un elemento extra, iba camino a la universidad, su corazón parecía que saldría de su cuerpo y se quedaría sin vida, pero primero debía declararse de una vez a su maestro, algo le decía que si se declaraba, Atem se quitaría la venda de los ojos y serian felices, se divorciaría del CEO o se separaría de él hasta que el divorcio se concretara (aunque algo le decía que Kaiba iba a negarse primero, no aceptando la separación), hermosas imágenes llegaron a su mente de que todo eso iría como su mente le dictaba._

 _La seguridad que el menor sentía iba más allá de las nubes, Yugi se alimentaba de ello, con que su maestro al escucharle hablar se acercaría para abrazarle y besarle con dulzura y amor, su seguridad le daba aún más pauta de imaginarse cosas, de que se irían de la universidad para ir a un lugar intimo para hablar de la situación en la que su oscuridad estaba y una vez terminado los detalles estarían juntos como una pareja, se harían uno como muchos de sus sueños y se dirían lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban, todo saldría perfecto._

 _Hermosos recuerdos que su propia mente distorsionaba, como la manera en la que Atem lo miraba cuando se encontraban, llevándose el miedo y el pánico del tricolor, a tener un rostro calmado y cariñoso cada vez que se miraban, eso era lo que él miraba, su realidad era la fantasía y la fantasía su realidad, no podía distinguir ya muy bien esas dos cosas y ese día en particular se daría cuenta de la manera más dura que si bien es permitido soñar, hacerlo tan grande y perder la noción de la realidad, podría ser tan doloroso como insoportable._

Aunque fuera imposible

\- Joven Mutou

 _Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al darse cuenta que ya estaba a unos metros de distancia de su amado maestro, Atem se había levantado de su silla en donde estaba sentado y en su mano derecha sostenía un termo posiblemente con café caliente en su interior, sin darse cuenta de la situación, Yugi no notaba el nerviosismo y el miedo que su maestro trataba de ocultar, en su mente, en su interior solo se imaginaba que estaba feliz de verlo, aunque no lo llamara por su nombre de pila, tal vez, porque no estaba seguro si sentía lo mismo que él, completamente normal._

 _No pudo más, y terminó por confesarle todo, completamente todo, lo mucho que su corazón latía por él, lo que le amaba, que era su primer y único amor, daba un paso y no se daba cuenta que Atem se quedaba quieto y lentamente retrocedía otro paso, simplemente la fantasía de Yugi no lo dejaba ver eso, únicamente estaba frente a la persona que amaba, una vez que su confesión terminó, un silencio que únicamente duro segundos parecía horas para el tricolor mayor, quien había decido terminar con eso de una vez, Yugi finalmente dijo lo que quería decirle y era su deber darle un alto._

\- Joven Mutou, no sé si existen rumores sobre mi matrimonio con Seto…

Primera bofetada, de nuevo llamándolo por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila

\- …pero lo cierto es, que fuera de las peleas y problemas que pasa cualquier matrimonio, no ha pasado a mayores…

Segunda bofetada

\- …sobre _"nuestra relación"_ solo es de maestro y alumno, no he podido ver, de donde ha sacado que entre nosotros puede existir _algo_

 _Tercera y muy fina bofetada con un guante blanco, su oscuridad no seguía conforme su plan, que era corresponderle y hablarlo como dos personas que se amaban, todo su mundo parecía que se iba a romper en miles de pedazos, era una sensación mil veces peor cuando notó el anillo de_ Dragon blanco de Ojos Azules _en aquel dedo y que ahora lo notaba brillaba con más intensidad que nunca, burlándose de él, ese anillo no debía estar ahí adornado su dedo, y su oscuridad no podía rechazarlo, simplemente no era posible, no era la opción correcta ¿Qué es lo que hizo mal?_

No podía aceptarlo ¡NO QUERÍA!

 _Todo paso tan rápido que esas escenas no podían analizarse con normalidad, las cosas se le salieron de las manos sin que se diera cuenta, tras escuchar esas palabras, de su mochila sacó el arma que su abuelo compró a principios del semestre para proteger la tienda en casos extremos como en un robo, pero ahora estaba en sus manos amenazando a su maestro con dispararle, sus ojos querían soltar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo pero no las dejaba y de manera inmediata notó como Atem cambió de postura y su miedo saltaba a simple vista, pero tratando de estar tranquilo, en parte tratando de creer que Yugi no iba a disparar._

\- ¡No necesitas seguir con esa fachada! Es una mentira que tú mismo te has creado para poder vivir a su lado ¡Por favor Atem! ¡Acéptame!

\- Joven Mutou…

\- ¡YUGI! ¡DIME YUGI! ¡Te amo! ¡Desde el primer día de clases, te amo! Ese bastardo… ese infeliz ¡NO TE MERECE! Ámame… por favor

 _Y dichas esas palabras sus lágrimas por fin salieron de aquellas amatistas que poseía y solo en unos segundos bajó los brazos terminando con sus rodillas tocando el suelo, se sentía mal por no ser correspondido por aquel que amaba, y cuando escuchó los pasos de Atem tratando de acercarse, escuchándole hablar palabras que sus oídos no lograban descifrar, levanto de nuevo sus brazos, comenzando a jalar del gatillo, una, dos, tres y cuatro balas salieron de la pistola que el tricolor menor tenia, dándole en el blanco, había un dicho que más de una vez se escucha en la vida: Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie._

\- Yo… ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

 _Susurró para si mismo, mirando lo que el mismo causo con esa arma, Atem en un charco de sangre, aparentemente sin señales de vida y su sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo, el tricolor mayor dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer y movió la mesa haciendo que el café cayera encima de la persona herida, pero no hubo un grito por parte del dueño de los rubíes, pero si de él, al tener un momento cuerdo, ver por ese momento que Atem podría estar muerto y él fue quien le disparo, gritó tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos entraron, al quedarse callado, terminó en la oscuridad de la inconciencia._

\- _¡ES MENTIRA!_

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, usando la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones, no podía creer en aquellas imágenes que su mente de repente le mostraba, sin más comenzó a desquitar esa frustración que tenía destruyendo toda su habitación, nada estaba ordenado, era un desastre, tal escandalo no pasó desapercibido por las personas que estaban en la planta baja, el dolor de cabeza cada vez se hacía más fuerte y lo estaba atribuyendo a la fantasía que su cerebro hace unos minutos le mostró, fantasía porque no era realidad lo que pasó, sus amigos le habían dicho que se quedó dormido y esa era la realidad.

Cuando la policía que estaba en la sala con su abuelo fueron a ver lo que pasaba, una escena catastrófica en la habitación de un joven es como estaba hecha en su cuarto, todo estaba fuera de lugar y el dueño de aquel espacio personal se encontraba en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, como si fuera muy normal estar rodeado de ese caos, pero lo que más preocupó a los agentes fueron las palabras que era más bien una declaración de culpabilidad o de algo que estaba, y el cambio de tono de voz que el menor daba, uno suave a uno que mostraba total demencia.

\- _Yo no lo hice, si hubiera sido yo… ese bastardo estaría muerto y no mi amado._

* * *

 ** _Y eso es todo D: si es todo, quiero recordarles que ya esta muy cerca el final de la historia y quiero agradecerles a todas esas personitas que me han apoyado sobre todo a Minino y a Lizzie, es muy nostálgico todo esto_**


End file.
